Where Do We Go From Here?
by Tituba
Summary: The Scoobies go to England, Buffy lets Dawn patrol alone, and one night she meets a dark haired boy in a park, Crossover with Harry Potter, post chosen, and book 5. Newly edited, with new chapters coming soon!
1. A late night walk

**Title: **Where Do We Go From Here?

**Author: **Tituba, or Katherine Elizabeth

**Rating:** PG-13 just because I don't want to rate it too low.

**Crossover: **Harry Potter/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ a tiny bit of Angel

**Timelines:** After Chosen in Buffy, and after The Order of the Phoenix in Harry Potter. For Angel it doesn't really matter just bits and pieces from the last season.

**Summery: **The Scooby's move to England, and Buffy finally trusts Dawn to go out alone. One night Dawn goes for a walk and meets a boy at a park. Giles knows about the wizarding world, and the scoobies get involved when Voldemort leaves them a sign.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the plot, which is newly re-written and hopefully fabulous. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, and her people. Buffy and Angel are the property of Joss Whedon, and his people.

**Authors Note:** So this fic was started randomly when I was bored and it had no plot and I didn't even know what was going to happen, or how many chapters I would end up with. Well it seems I've taken this fic way farther then I ever expected, and so after over a year of absence from the fanfic world I am back, and ready to work. This is just a new draft of the original, a didn't change much just a few tiny things that were bothering me.

Katherine Elizabeth (Tituba)

**Chapter 1: A Late Night Walk**

She walked silently down the dark alley, seemingly oblivious to the fact that someone or something was following her. The truth is she was completely aware of the being behind her and she was 99.9 percent sure that the thing following her was a vampire. You may wonder how she was able to keep her cool and not panic, but you see, this wasn't the first time Dawn Summers had been hunted by a vampire. And it wasn't to be the first time she had to protect herself from one. After Sunnydale Dawn had learned learned to take care of herself, now that Buffy had decided to let her.

The younger Summers had always had her big sis, Buffy, protecting her, and she never had the chance to fight for herself, until the battle with the first evil. Dawn was surprisingly allowed to participate in the fight, and since then Buffy, after a series of fights, and a tantrum or two on both sides, decided to let Dawn grow up. After Buffy had tought Dawn as much as she could about the rules of slaying, and being safe, she was finally allowed to go out after the sunset, on her own. Factoring in Dawns new magical abilities, Buffy finally saw that her little sister could protect herself.

After the battle with the first, most of the Scooby's moved to England where they started a new and improved watchers council. Once they were there Dawn asked Willow to teach her wiccan magic, after tripping down the stairs one day, and finding herself hovering above the floor. Initially Buffy wasn't happy with Dawn learning magic, and even after letting her participate in the fight with the First, she tried to remove Dawn from the world of monsters and magic. She even considered, though not very seriously, sending Dawn away to boarding school. Eventually Buffy saw reason and made sure that Willow first taught Dawn a few spells to help her escape from danger, like a handy teleportation spell and a spell to create a fog around her enemy and give her time to escape. It also helped that the area where they lived happened to be populated by a large number of new slayers, meaning that most of the experienced vamps were lying low and the only ones out and about were normally fledglings which can be easily disposed of.

Because of this Dawn was not afraid when she realized someone was following her in the alley. In fact she was excited, she had been very irritated all day, and wanted take out her boredom on a vamp, assuming that is what it was.

After awhile she leaned over and pretended to tie her shoe while pulling out a stake from the sleeve of her jean jacket. The vamp fell for her trick and jumped out of the shadows in an attempt to surprise her. Unfortunately for him that is exactly what dawn had wanted him to do, and as he tried to grab her from behind she quickly turned and jabbed the stake through his heart.

"Oh yeah I'm good" Dawn said to herself, while standing up and dusting off her clothes. She leaned over and picked up the stake, which had fallen to the ground after turning the vamp to dust. She tucked it safely back in her sleeve and kept walking.

As she walked she softly sung a song that had been stuck in her head since after the battle with the first. She was surprised that she had remembered it, but when a demon makes everyone in your town burst out into song, and then kidnaps you to be his evil queen, you tend to not forget. For some reason Dawn had remembered this particular song, and she liked it, so as she walked towards a park she had discovered the night before, she began to sing.

"Where do we go from here?

Where do we go from here?

The battle's done and we kind of won,

So we sound our victory cheer.

Where do we go from here?"

Harry walked up Privet Drive, in the dark, towards the park where he normally went to clear his mind. He had woken up from a nightmare of vales, mist and silent screams, and snuck out of his window. It had only been a week since his arrival at the Dursley's, and he was already miserable.

His aunt and uncle had been completely ignoring him the whole time, and Dudley had decided that it was best to run out of the room screaming whenever Harry entered. They were all terrified of the Order of the Pheonix turning up and punishing them for treating Harry wrong, so they decided to not treat him in any way at all.

Most summers Harry would have loved for the Dursleys to ignore him, but this particular summer he was desperate for a distraction from the pain of losing Sirius and his lonelyness. He had barely spoken to anyone since his arrival at Privet Drive. Sure he had been writing to Hermione, Ron, and the others, but he had literally not spoken more then two words since he got back.

It was starting to creep him out; it was always so silent, even in his dreams. There wasn't a night that week that he hadn't had the same dream. It was always about Sirius, silently going through the veil, he would open his mouth to scream, but nothing came out, and Harry felt like he was drowning in the quiet.

The second night he had the dream, he snuck out of the house, and went for a walk. Somehow he ended up at the playground, and he had been going there every night since. He chose a different spot to sit every night, though he preferred the swings.

On this particular night he headed for the small tower, which was attached to the slide. He climbed the ladder, and sat cross-legged leaning against the short wooden wall, and looking up at the sky. He sat for a while thinking and looking at the stars, until someone interrupted the silence.

"...Why is the path unclear?

When we know home is near?

Understand we'll go hand in hand

But we'll walk alone in fear.

Tell me.

Where do we go from here?

When does the end appear?

When do the trumpets cheer?

The curtains close on a kiss; god knows  
we can tell the end is near  
where do we go from here? ..."

TBC...

**A/N:** So that's that, I'll be posting the whole edited version of the story throughout this week, followed by a new chapter at the end, hope you enjoy.

K.E.


	2. The Dangers of walking at night

**Title: **Where Do We Go From Here?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the flaw filled plot

**Authors Note: **Here is my revised chapter 2, not too different.

Katherine Elizabeth

**Chapter 2: The Dangers of Walking at Night**

"What the hell," Harry whispered quietly to himself, as he realized the sound he heard was someone singing. He sat up and peered over the edge of his little tower and looked out over the playground, and could just barely see someone at the entrance of the park.

He narrowed his eyes as the stranger began to walk closer, still singing. He could tell it was a girl from the voice, but other then that he had no idea what she looked like. He listened closely to the soft voice, as the song she was singing became slow, and so quite he had to strain to hear.

"I touch the fire and it freezes me,

I look into and it's black,

This isn't real,

But I just wanna feel,

Where do we go from here?"

The singing stopped but the girl kept humming, soon Harry could see her as she walked under the light of a street lamp. When she came out of the darkness he could not take his eyes off her. She was thin, with beautiful brown hair that fell halfway down her back; she looked to be a normal teen, about his age, except their was something different about her, but Harry couldn't tell what.

He watched her as she walked past the streetlight and into the park, stopping when she reached the swing set, just about ten feet away from him. Harry shifted his feet a little to allow him to sit lower, so that she could not see him. Unfortunately he was so distracted by the girl that he missed the edge of the tower, when trying to duck down behind the wall, and went skidding down the slide. He hit the ground headfirst, and moaned in pain.

Dawn stopped humming abruptly, and looked towards the slide, she could have sworn she had heard something. There it was again, it sounded like somebody moaning in pain.

"Hello?" Dawn slowly pulled the stake out from her sleeve, but kept it hidden, so as not to scare away whomever or whatever it was. "Who's there?"

Harry, still lying on the floor at the bottom of the slide, took a deep breath, and tried to quite his rapidly beating heart. Hoping that by some miracle the girl wouldn't see him.

"Don't even try to hide, I know you're there." Dawn said trying to sound both comforting and intimidating at the same time, and somehow succeeding. Harry slowly pulled himself to his feet, and stepped out of the shadows.

"Sorry" He said lamely, "I didn't mean to scare you" Dawn just rolled her eyes, and slipped her stake back in her sleeve; she could tell he wasn't going to hurt her, not that he could if he tried.

"It's ok, you didn't scare me," she said, while noticing that he was kinda cute.

"Oh" Harry wasn't quit sure what to say. There was a long and awkward silence before Dawn finally broke it.

"Um... I'm Dawn"

"Harry" Dawn smiled.

"So Harry what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" she asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"I could ask you the same question, don't you know it's dangerous to walk around by yourself at night?" Dawn held back a laugh.

"I can take care of myself, besides you didn't answer my question"

"I fancied a walk, and anyway I always come here to think"

"Oh, I came to think to, but if you want to be alone I can leave" Dawn said, quietly wishing that he wouldn't mind her staying.

"No, you don't have to, I'm all done thinking anyway." Harry said hopefully.

"Well in that case would you like to sit down?" Dawn smiled and gestured to the swing set.

"Sure, but first can I ask you a question?"

"Um...ok, ask away"

"Do you know what Voldemort means?" Harry studied her face very closely, to see what her reaction was, and was glad to see only confusion on her face.

"Uh, I think it's French, something about death, why?" She asked. Harry smiled.

"Oh, it's just a crossword puzzle I was trying to work out earlier, but never mind." Dawn looked at him suspiciously, but brushed it off, and sat down next to him on the swings.

Harry and Dawn stayed in the park, talking, for a little under an hour, when Dawn realised that she told Buffy she would be home by 1:30 am, and it was 1:15 now. Harry walked with Dawn until they got to Privet Drive, where he bade her goodbye, but not before they decided to meet at the park again at the same time the next night.

TBC...

**Authors Note: **These beginning chapters are way shorter then I remember, but no use in making them longer now, for any new readers, they will get longer. so now on to chapter 3.

KE


	3. Somebody got lucky last night

**Title: **Where Do We Go From Here?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, so don't sue me!

**Authors Note: **All right here is the re-write of chapter 3; chapter four will be up soon.

**Chapter 3: Somebody Got Lucky Last Night**

When Dawn got home from her walk Buffy was sitting on the sofa in the living room, talking on the phone. So Dawn just waved, and mouthed goodnight before she went up to bed. The next morning Dawn walked into the kitchen with a big smile on her face. A very grumpy Buffy looked up from her coffee, and groaned.

"What's got you so happy?" Buffy yawned.

"Nothing, it's just such a beautiful morning, don't you think? And I slept really well, I feel so rested, it's amazing" Dawn grinned evilly, and Buffy glared at her. Buffy was not much of a morning person.

"I'm just gonna assume that somebody..." She gestured to Dawn "... got lucky last night" Faith said with a smirk, from the doorway.

"What!" Buffy cried while Dawn blushed. Faith started laughing, and walked into the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Well B, ya gotta admit she is acting like she just..."

"Faith shut up," Buffy groaned, and Dawn laughed.

"So Buffy who was that you were talking to on the phone last night when I got home?" Dawn said trying to change the subject.

"Um...I don't remember" Buffy said groggily.

"Whoa you musta really had a bad night if you can't even remember who you talked to." Faith put in. "You really should lay off the whiskey B."

"Excuse you, I wasn't drinking, and I remember who I talked to, I just don't remember who I was talking to when Dawn got home." She glared at Faith, and took a sip of her coffee. At the blank stares from Dawn and Faith she elaborated. "I called all of the slayer centers last night to check on the girls."

Since the battle with the first the original group of potentials had split up, and were now set up at different spots across the globe. Giles, being one of the only remaining watcher, had all of the funds of the council, including a huge sum from insurance of the main offices. Thus they were able to set up houses, and training facilities for each group of girls. The Scoobies bought a house in Surrey, not too far from the original watchers offices, and were able to monitor what was going on with the other girls.

Xander and Andrew were both off recruiting people to join the new and improved watchers council, so they hadn't been around the house much, but they stopped in whenever they were near. Willow was traveling from slayer center to slayer center, helping with magic tracking systems, and spells to hide the true nature of the facilities. Most of the girls that were in the battle had been put in charge of at least two or three centers each, training the newer girls. Buffy had left it up to them to divide their centers into smaller groups, and pick out a few leaders to help them organize the rest of the girls.

The whole thing was rather military in style, the original girls were Captains of their own divisions; which consisted of Lieutenants, Sergeants, Corporals, and Privates, which would be all the slayers not assigned to a position. Although they hadn't given themselves any titles, the Scoobies were like the Majors. These titles, however, were not used as often as in the military, but instead only when they were giving orders while training; outside of training they were just a big group of girls who were quickly becoming friends.

"So how is everyone?" Dawn asked.

"They're all doing fine, they are starting to fill up their houses, thanks to that tracking spell Willow set up, we've found so many new slayers in the past month it's unbelievable. I talked to Giles, he said he'll be back from the states in a day or two, and then he's gonna start going through all those papers and artifacts the council left behind, which means he's going to make us help him." Buffy reported.

"Fun" Faith said dryly.

"I think it will be. We get to look into all their secret watchery files, and go through all the things they have on mystical stuff" Dawn said while smiling. Faith rolled her eyes, and Dawn stuck her tongue out at her, before going back to making herself something to eat for breakfast, while Buffy continued to report on the girls.

That night Dawn was sitting in her room, writing letters to a few of the slayers that she had become friends with during the weeks before the battle with the first, when there was a soft knock at her door.

"Come in" Dawn called, just before Buffy stepped into the room.

"Hey Dawnie"

"Hey, what's up?" Dawn asked as she put away her letters to finish later.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving early to go patrolling, I want to check out a few bars Giles told me about." Buffy saw Dawn's confused face and explained. "He thinks they may be demon run, and therefore a potential threat."

"Oh, ok" Dawn said.

"Willow and Xander need to be picked up from the airport tomorrow, and I want you to be awake so that you can navigate for Faith, so if you're going patrolling I want you to be home by 1:00," Buffy instructed.

Faith had gotten her license in England a few weeks ago, but she and Buffy were both crap at finding their way around London, so generally when they went somewhere they needed someone to go with and navigate. Since Buffy and driving doesn't ever mix, she didn't even try to get her license, and Xander didn't want a license because of is eye. Giles already had an English license, and Willow had gotten one at the same time as Faith, but they were both out of the country at the moment, so Faith and Dawn were always the ones sent out to run errands.

"1:00! Oh come on Buffy I won't have enough time to...do anything, please give me till at least 2:30, I promise I wont be falling asleep in the car. Please!" Dawn begged. Buffy sighed.

"Fine, but I want to know what it is you plan on doing for that long."

"Well, I found this cute little park the other day, and I've been going there every night, but it's kind of far, and I want to be able to spend some time there." Dawn said excitedly.

"So that's why you were so happy this morning?" Buffy asked doubtfully.

"Well actually I was excited cause I kinda met this boy last night, and he was really nice, and not evil, or dead, or anything" she said the last part really quickly to avoid a lecture from Buffy.

"As long as he's not evil, or dead," Buffy said.

"He's definitely not evil, I just know he's not" Dawn said firmly, and Buffy smiled.

"Ooooo, you like him! What's his name?" Buffy said teasingly "Is he cute?"

"His name is Harry, and I do not like him, I barely know him, but he is cute." Dawn replied.

"Oh, so are you meeting him tonight?" Buffy asked. Dawn nodded. "Ok well I got to get going, but be careful around this guy, you just met him, and ya never know."

"Ok, I know Buffy" Dawn said sounding annoyed.

"Ok, but if you get into any trouble make sure you have whatever you need to do that teleporting spell that Wills taught you, Ok?" Buffy said quickly before jumping out the door to avoid the pillow an annoyed Dawn had just sent flying her way.

Dawn sighed and sat back down at her desk to finish writing her letters, although she didn't get much done, as she kept looking up at her clock, willing it to be time for her to go meet Harry in the park.

TBC...

**Authors Note:** Ok so all I changed is that Dawn doesn't have her license, because originally I had just overlooked the fact that she was too young, but it was bugging me so I changed it.


	4. Getting Comfortable

**Title: **Where Do We Go From Here?

**Disclaimer: **In my dreams I own all this shit, so please be quite, cause I don't wanna wake up. ;)

**Authors Note: **Here's the edited 4th chapter, which I've combined with the 5th and 6th chapters, because they were meant to be one chapter anyway and it just makes more sense this way.

Katherine Elizabeth

**Chapter 4 A: Getting Comfortable **

The time for Dawn to go to meet Harry had finally come, and after grabbing a stake, and her favorite dagger, she slipped out of the house. She had gone through her whole closet looking for something cute to wear, that she could also move in. She was supposed to be killing vamps while she patrolled, and it would be good to be able to move while she fought. She decided on a pair of dark blue velour pants, and a light blue, form fitting, zip up, sweater over a white spaghetti strap shirt.

She walked quickly, and didn't meet any vamps along the way, so it was no time at all before she was at the park. She looked at her watch and realized that she was about 30 minutes early, so she decided to patrol around the park, and make sure there were no vamps around. She really didn't want to have to explain vampires to Harry, he seemed so nice, and didn't deserve that kind of trouble in his life.

Harry and Dawn hadn't talked about much of import the night before, and Dawn was eager to learn more about Harry's life. So far she knew that he was 16, and had lived in England all his life. She had found it interesting that he went to a boarding school, but he had insisted that he loved it there.

After circling the park twice Dawn headed back to the swings and sat down to wait.

Harry quietly slipped out of his bedroom window, making sure to leave it partially open, so that he could get back in again. He had gone to sleep early, and his normal nightmares had turned into weird dreams of a glowing green light. When he had first woken up he thought he had been dreaming of the killing curse again, but this light had been different. Whenever he saw the blinding green flash of light it instilled fear, and confusion in him, and made him feel cold. This light however had been softer and brighter at the same time, and when he saw it he was filled with warmth. It made him feel like the world made sense again.

He smiled at the memory of the dream, it had been so peaceful, there was still the underlying fear that all his dreams had, but the glowing green had almost made him forget about it. He had not woken up as he usually did, so he was not able to leave early to meet Dawn as he had planned.

When Harry finally got to the park he was almost 15 minutes late. When he walked into the park Dawn looked up at him, smiled, and waved at him. He hurried over, and sat down on the swing next to hers.

"Hey," Dawn said cheerily, as he sat down next to her, and they began to talk.

"Hi, I'm so sorry I'm late," Harry apologized, "I over slept a bit, and then I had to wait for my uncle to fall asleep."

"Don't worry about it," She said quickly, "it's not a problem." Harry smiled gratefully.

"So, is your uncle visiting, or does he live with you?" She asked curiously.

"Actually I live with my Aunt and Uncle, and their son Dudley." He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he said this.

"Oh really, where are your parents?" Dawn saw Harry's face fall, and withdrew her question "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"No," he sighed sadly, "it's ok; my parents were killed when I was one, and so I've been living with my Aunt and Uncle since then."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I lost my mom a couple years ago, so I know how you feel." She said sadly.

"Well, at least you still had your dad that had to have been a comfort?" Harry could see that her eyes were getting slightly misty at the mention of her mother, so he tried to make her feel better.

"Actually, my parents were divorced, and my dad didn't really come around too often, he didn't even come to her funeral. My sister and I have stuck together though." Dawn stated.

"Oh, so what brought you to England?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject to something a little less depressing.

"My sister's job got her transferred to London, and we were ready for a change anyway." Dawn replied sticking to the reason Buffy had decided to use for anyone not related to the whole slaying gig.

"Oh, what does your sister do?" He asked politely.

"She's a guidance counselor, for a major company called the council." Dawn replied automatically, as Buffy had drilled it into her, so as to be sure she didn't slip up, and say anything about the slaying.

"Oh" Harry said quietly.

"Yup," Dawn replied awkwardly. "So tell me about your Aunt and Uncle, what are they like?"

**Chapter 4 B: Getting to know you **

"Well..." Harry hesitated a moment, embarrassed at how they treated him, but he thought dawn would understand, and told her anyway. "Actually I don't really get along with them to well."

"Oh really?" Dawn asked, "Why not?"

"I guess it's because my Aunt, my mums sister, never really approved of my mothers lifestyle, or of my dad." Harry said thoughtfully, "Her and my Uncle Vernon take it out on me, I guess."

"Oh that sucks." Dawn said sympathetically. "What about your cousin, is he alright?" Harry laughed.

"Not at all, Dudley is worse then my aunt and uncle. When we were in school together he was the biggest bully, and he's real spoiled to; gets everything he wants and more." Harry said lightly.

"Why aren't you two in the same school anymore?" Dawn asked curiously, "Doesn't Dudley go to the same boarding school as you?"

"Oh no," Harry said, "Dudley got excepted to this school called Smeltings, my uncle used to go there. He goes on about how fine a school it is, but it can't possibly compare to Hog..." Harry cringed; he wasn't supposed to tell her that

"Hog?" Dawn snorted in laughter "Your school is called Hog? And why is it so much better then that Sweltlinks place"

"Um.. No it's Hogsens" Harry made up a name on the spot. "I was just saying that Hogsens is a lot better of a school then Smeltings."

"Oh," Dawn said, and then she paused. "Why?"

"Erg..." Harry didn't know how to answer he couldn't exactly come out and say because it's a magic school. "I guess it's because we have a better err environment, and we learn a lot of important stuff. You see Smeltings is very preppy, and strict. I'm pretty sure they don't learn anything worth a rat's ass there."

"Wow your school sounds... fun," Dawn said lamely, while thinking that it sounded even worse then before. Harry laughed.

"It's a lot better then it sounds," Harry defended, "We have girls and boys dorm rooms, and the guys you live with are like your best mates, we don't have a normal school cafeteria since we eat there every meal, it's a big dining hall, and the food is great, we get Friday afternoons off, and on the weekends we are allowed to visit a little town near the school."

"I can see how that could be fun," Dawn decided, "How many years do you go for?"

"Each student goes from the year they turn eleven until they graduate, so that's seven years" Harry informed her.

"Wow, that's a long time away from home" Dawn said in disbelief. "But then I guess it would be like a second home after all that time?"

"Well for me it is my home, my parents went there, and everyone knew them, so the people at Hogsens are like my family." Harry smiled as he thought of his real home, and Dawn smiled at the happy look on his face.

They went on to talk about their likes, dislikes, friends, and family until around two o'clock.

**Chapter 4 C: Getting to like you**

Dawn was laughing at a story Harry had told about how one of his best friends had overslept and missed an entire class in their third year of school, when she suddenly realized something.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot, do you know what time it is?" She asked worriedly. Harry quickly rolled up his sleeve, and checked his watch.

"It's ten after 2:00," He announced.

"Oh thank god," she exclaimed. "I promised Buffy I would be home by 2:30, I still have time." Harry looked confused.

"Your sister doesn't mind you being out this late?" He asked.

"Well, she and I both like to take walks at night, so she understands, and as long as I tell her where I will be, and I'm home by the time she sets, then she doesn't mind." Dawn explained.

"Oh, wow, she sounds pretty cool." Harry remarked.

"Yeah she is, but don't tell her I said that." Dawn replied while smiling at Harry.

"Ok," Harry laughed, and smiled back. "I guess you better get going then?"

"Yeah," She replied regretfully.

"What do you say meet up again tomorrow night?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Ok," Dawn replied, then she said, "You know we have never actually met in the daylight, how do I know that you are not a vampire?" Dawn joked. Harry smiled nervously.

"A what?" He asked.

"You know, a vampire like in horror movies and stuff, they can only go out in the dark." Dawn explained nervously, wishing that she had not brought it up at all.

"Oh, sorry, I must be more tired then I thought, lack of energy makes me stupid." He said.

"Your not stupid, your just not used to my Summers family humor," she explained, "I was just kidding, in case you didn't pick that up, don't want you thinking I'm crazy." She grinned, and Harry couldn't help himself, he grinned back at her like a maniac.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're a nut job." He joked playfully.

"You better not, or I might just have to start telling people that you vant to suck their blood." She said the last bit as though she where count Dracula, and they both cracked up laughing. After a while when they had sobered up a bit, they stood up, and began walking.

"Well," Harry said as they reached the corner of Privet Drive. "This is my street"

"Ok, before you go, do you want to meet sometime tomorrow, like during the day?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Harry smiled, "That would be nice; I don't really do much during the day when I'm here, so I'm free."

"Great, how about I give you my number, and you can call me in the morning, we can decide what we want to do then." She replied as she pulled out a piece of paper from the front pocket of her zip up sweater. "Oh, but we have to pick up some friends at the airport, so I won't be home until around one, but you can call me then."

"That sounds good." He grinned, yet again, and took the piece of paper, that already had her phone number on it. He looked at it curiously, and then asked, "How did you know you would need to give me your number?"

"Actually I didn't," she blushed, "You see, I haven't memorized our new phone numbers yet, so I wrote them down, to carry with me incase I needed to call home."

"Oh, that makes sense." He said.

"Yeah, so I guess I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow then." She said.

"Ok," Harry smiled at her, "I'll call you." He said as he took a step back onto Privet Drive.

"K," she smiled "Bye"

"Goodnight." He called, as they both reluctantly turned and headed their separate ways.

TBC...

**Authors Note: **Ok so I decided to have the chapter separated into sections where they used to be cut into three separate chapters, but other then that not much different.


	5. Getting to hope you like me

**Title: **Where Do We Go From Here?

**Disclaimer: **Joss Whedon, and J.K. Rowling own all BTVS, and HP stuff, and since they are obviously not smart enough to realize what a great story they could make if they got together, I am doing it for them, and writing this fic, but sadly I don't own any of this.

**Authors Note: **This is the new edited version of chapter 7, but since I combined 4, 5, and 6 it is now 5.

Katherine Elizabeth

**Chapter 5: Getting to hope you like me **

The next day Harry woke up before anyone else in the house. He had been restless all night, and he couldn't wait until 1:00 he wanted to get up and call Dawn right away, but he resisted the urge, and stayed in bed instead. He tried doing homework, but he couldn't concentrate. He had not stopped thinking about Dawn since the night before. Thoughts about how much fun she was, and how nice, and cool she was drifted through his mind all morning. He kept thinking about how pretty she was, and how when he was with her he felt like he could tell her anything, even though he had only known her two days.

The one thing that worried him was that she might not like him as much as he was beginning to like her. She just seemed so wonderful; he couldn't help but think that she was too good for him. And what would she say about the wizarding world, would she believe him if he told her.

He had no clue what he could do, if he got closer to her he would want her to know about the wizarding world, but he knew that it was strictly forbidden to tell a muggle about the wizarding world, unless it was directly affecting them.

There were way to many questions running through his mind, about the mysterious girl he had met in the park, and no matter what he tried he could not get her out of his head, but he had to admit thinking about her was a lot better then thinking about Sirius. Harry was glad to have a distraction from his troubles, but staring at the clock and willing it to speed up was not doing him any good.

Meanwhile in a house not to far away Dawn was yawning as her sister Buffy was screaming up at her to wake up. She could hear Buffy down stairs in the kitchen shuffling around, as she made breakfast, and talked to Faith.

"Erg," Dawn groaned, she didn't want to wake up, she had been having the loveliest dream, she had been walking with Harry in the park, only when they stepped out of the park she saw that they were beside a beautiful castle, and they began walking around it, and through the courtyards. She sighed at the memory.

"DAWN!!!" Buffy screeched from downstairs. "I told you not to stay out that late, we need to go pick up Xander and Willow from the airport, and we can't pick them up unless you get off your lazy ass!" Dawn stretched and reluctantly got out of bed.

Ten minutes later they were in the car, and heading for the airport. As she gave Faith directions from the back seat Dawn felt like there was something she needed to talk to Buffy about, but she couldn't remember what. She shrugged it off, and leaned foreword to flip on the radio, but there was nothing good on.

"Oooo," She suddenly exclaimed, "Buffy, what did you do with that mix CD Andrew sent us? I still haven't listened to it."

"It's right here," Buffy said as she pulled said CD out of the glove compartment. "I haven't listened to it either, but if Andrew made it, I'm not sure I want to."

"As long as it's not all Brittany Spears like last time, I don't really care." Dawn said, Faith took her eyes off the road for a second to look at Dawn incredulously.

"Man, B, we really gotta get that guy a life," Faith remarked, "Cause whatever you had him and the Xand man doing this past month, really left him with way to much time."

"Hey, I gave them a lot to do, it's not my fault that Andrew would rather stay up and download Brittany songs, than actually sleep." Buffy replied, as she slipped the CD in. A moment later the music started.

"I love this song," Dawn squealed, as she turned up the volume. As she listened she thought of her plans for the day.

_Harry said he would call me today._

Dawn giggled at that thought; she was so excited to see Harry again.

_I wonder what we'll do. We could go to a movie, or we could go somewhere for lunch. I'm so excited, Harry is so cute_..._I mean nice, and sweet, and he seems smart, sigh, he is so perfect..._

... _No, no, no bad Dawnie, I don't like him that way, and I barely know him, and it would be really weird if I had a crush on him, when I just met him, so I definitely don't have a crush one him. _

Dawn smiled, her mind was made up...or was it, there seemed to be a little voice in the back of her head whispering.

_Come on, don't kid yourself; you know you have a crush on Harry. It's all right you can admit it, it's not a big deal, he is really cute. _

Dawn tried to ignore the voice, but it just kept getting louder.

_Aghh! Stop, I don't have a crush on Harry I don't even know him, I'm not that boy crazy…. What am I thinking of course I'm that boy crazy; I'm sixteen! Besides there is not denying there were some sparks..._

_NO! Bad girl, you don't have a crush on Harry… But he's just so adorable, and he said he does a sport at his school, I bet he has great abs..._

Dawn giggled, she had a thing for abs.

_Ok gotta stop thinking about Harry that way, you don't even know if he likes you back, not that you like him..._

Dawn frowned, she was getting confused, and she didn't like the way her thoughts were going, so she turned the music up a bit higher and tried not to think about it. She was unsuccessful, and spent the rest of the drive thinking of Harry, and hoping that he liked her as much as she was beginning to like him. She was so caught up in her thoughts she forgot to tell Faith which exit to take to get to the Airport, and she ended up delaying them a half hour.

TBC...

**Authors Note: ** Ok so that's the re-write of chapter 7 now 5. New 6 coming up next.


	6. Dawnie Meets Dudley

**Title: **Where Do We Go From Here?

**Disclaimer: **It's sadly not mine.

**Authors Note:** Newly edited chapter 6, there is a few short scenes added in this that weren't in the original but it's mostly filler.

Katherine Elizabeth

**Chapter 6: Dawnie meets Dudley**

It was past 1:00 by the time the Scooby's returned from the airport. The plane had been almost two hours late, and as soon as Willow and Xander's things had been loaded in the car, Dawn freaked out. The other Scooby's had been confused at why she was so anxious to get home, but when they walked in the house just in time to hear the phone ring, they understood.

Dawn ran through the living room, and into the kitchen where she grabbed the phone, and ran out onto the back porch for some privacy. About 5 minutes later she walked calmly into the kitchen, placed the phone back on the receiver, and sat down at the kitchen table where the rest of the Scooby's were sitting. They all looked at her curiously, waiting for an explanation.

"What?" Dawn asked when she noticed the way everyone was looking at her.

"Who was that?" Buffy asked teasingly, "It couldn't have been that boy you don't have a crush on could it?"

As soon as Buffy said this, Willow and Xander both erupted in questions, so Dawn began to tell them how she met Harry.

"See B I was right, she did meet a boy that night." Faith exclaimed when Dawn mentioned meeting Harry the past two nights in the park. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You didn't say she met a boy, you said she 'got lucky', there is a big difference. Besides," she added in mock seriousness, "She doesn't have a crush on him."

"Hey, I really don't have a crush on him, I don't even know him." Dawn defended.

"It's ok Dawnie, if you say you don't have a crush on him, then we believe you," Willow said kindly.

"Really?" Dawn, Faith, Xander and Buffy all said at the same time.

"Of course we do, right guys?" After several reluctant nods Willow continued, "So tell us about this guy, what's his name?"

"Well, his name is Harry Potter, and he _is_ really cute, but that doesn't mean I like him, I'm just really comfortable with him, he understands me, well when I'm not making a joke that is." Dawn rambled on, "Also he's not at all like the guys at Sunnydale High were, he's much more mature, and when I talk to him it's like I'm talking to an old friend. He's just so great; I can't wait till I meet him again…"

"Dawnie," Willow interrupted, and Dawn stopped rambling, and looked at the red head. "You know how I said we would believe you if you said that you don't have a crush on Harry?"

"Yeah," Dawn said slowly.

"Well that doesn't apply if you are in denial," she stated.

"And you are" Xander added.

"Major" Faith said.

"Yup," Buffy agreed, "Major denial, ya might as well be a river in Egypt" They all laughed and Dawn grumbled at them, and got up to grab a coke out of the fridge. When she sat down again the others had calmed down, and they asked her to tell them more about Harry, so she did.

"Well his parents died when he was really young so he lives with his Aunt and Uncle, who sound like complete jerks. But he gets to go to this really cool boarding school for most of the year, and he doesn't have to see them." Dawn told them.

"What's so cool about a boarding school?" Xander asked.

"That's what I asked, but he said it's really great, he has a few really close friends there, and they are like his family, plus his parents went there, so it's like his link to them." Dawn explained.

"Oh, that makes more sense, I mean boarding school? Ick!" Buffy put in.

"Yeah," Dawn laughed, "So what else did you want to know?"

"How about you tell us what the phone call was about?" Willow said.

"Yeah" The others agreed.

"Well Harry said he would call me today, because we were thinking of doing something, but we aren't sure what yet. We're meeting at the park at 2:30," she turned to Buffy, "If that's ok with you?"

"Of course, but I want you to take something with you ok?" Buffy said mysteriously

"Um...ok what is it?" Dawn asked as Buffy stood up and left the kitchen, a few moments later she was back, and carrying a green gift bag.

"To replace the one you lost in Sunnydale. " she said and handed the bag to Dawn who pulled out some of the tissue paper, and screamed excitedly as she pulled out a cell phone. It was a small, silver flip phone.

"Oh my god! Buffy, thank you so much, it is so cute." Dawn said as she jumped up and hugged her sister.

"Your welcome," Buffy smiled, "I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but I figured if you're gonna be hanging out with this Harry guy everyday, I wanna be able to reach you."

Dawn smiled and hugged Buffy again, before she went upstairs to shower and get ready.

At 2:00 Dawn was ready to go, after going through all of her clothes as well as Buffy's and Faiths. She was wearing a pair of faded hip-hugger jeans, and an emerald green polo t-shirt. She had on black sneakers with white stripes, and on her way out she grabbed a zip up black fleece jacket.

As Dawn walked down the street she clutched a small green purse carrying all of the necessities for a teenage girl. Lip gloss, mascara, her new cell phone, and of course a stake, for use against all those pesky vamps. Even though it was daylight Dawn was well armed, as always, in addition to the stake she had several magic ingredients hidden in her purse, in case she needed to do a spell. Dawn also carried a small pocketknife tucked into her shoe.

When Dawn got to the park Harry wasn't there, so she climbed to the top of the tower and sat down to wait for him.

It was almost 2:30 and Harry had yet to even leave the house. He was waiting for Hedwig to return from Diagon Ally. Harry had sent a form to the wizzarding bank, Gringotts, to withdraw money from his account, and exchange it for muggle money. He had been informed that the money would be sent out by 1:30, and that was almost an hour ago.

Just when Harry was beginning to despair he heard the familiar tapping at his window. He flung open the window, and let Hedwig in, he grabbed the small pouch she was carrying, and was about to run out of the room when Hedwig screeched.

Harry apologized to the owl, and quickly filled her water bowl, and gave her a treat. When he had finished he took the money out of the bag, and put it into his pocket, before heading out of the house.

When Harry got to the park he couldn't see Dawn anywhere, so he took a seat on a swing to wait for her. Less then a minute had passed when Harry was suddenly showered with leaves.

"Aagghhh!!!" Harry jumped from the swing and looked up to see a grinning Dawn looking down at him from the tower top. Next to her he could see that the tree branch that hung over, and into the tower, was now stripped of all its leaves. "Hey, that wasn't nice."

"Well, that's what you get for being late." Dawn smiled down at him.

"I wasn't that late, was I?" Harry asked guiltily.

"No, I'm just messing with you." She explained, "I've only been waiting a little while."

"Oh, ok." Harry looked up at her, "So are you going to come down, or am I going to have to go up there and get you?"

"I'm coming, hold on a sec." Dawn turned away from Harry, and a moment later she had slid down the slide, and was standing next to Harry. "Ok, I'm here, now what are we going to do today?"

"Um... I was hoping you would have an idea?" Harry replied.

"Well, I haven't gotten a chance to see the sights of London; maybe you could show them to me?" Dawn said excitedly, but then she noticed Harry frown. "What?"

"I probably know less about the sights of London then you do, my Aunt and Uncle usually left me with a neighbor when they went out, and I haven't spent more then a couple of months here a year since I was 11." Harry explained sadly, "Maybe you should find someone else to take you around London."

"Oh, I guess I could" Dawn frowned; she didn't want to find someone else to take her around London. She smiled as an idea came to her. "Or, we could go exploring, since neither of us have seen the sights, it'll be like an adventure."

"We'll probably get lost." Harry said slowly, then he suddenly smiled, "but it does sound like fun."

"So we're going exploring?" Dawn asked hopefully.

Harry nodded "Sure lets go exploring."

As they left the park Harry noticed a ruffle in the bushes, and when he looked closer he saw a familiar head floating above the bushes. When the head realized it had been seen it smiled at Harry, and seemed to pull something over its head, as it disappeared again.

Harry glanced at Dawn to make sure she hadn't seen it, and when he saw that she hadn't he continued on out of the park. He was not alarmed in the slightest by the floating head; He had recognized it to be the head of Mundungus Fletcher, a member of his guard. Harry had been seeing the members of The Order wherever he went over the summer, but he wasn't allowed to talk to them.

It made him extremely miffed to know that people were there watching over him, but he couldn't talk to them, and he felt more alone then he had before he knew that he was being watched. But today he found that he didn't mind them so much, when he was with Dawn it didn't seem to matter.

Harry and Dawn spent the day wandering around London, while trying to figure out where they wanted to go. At around 5:00 they had only visited one place, The British Museum. As they walked along Museum Street they found a little Italian Café, where they stopped for Coffee and Pastries before they headed back home.

"So," Harry said, "I think we have completely failed to do much today, what do you think?"

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that," Dawn smiled. "But I still had a great time."

"Yeah, me to" Harry agreed, "Who knew that getting lost could be so fun?"

"Speaking of being lost, do you know where we are?" Dawn suddenly realized that they had been walking for a while, and they were on a street that looked somewhat like the streets around Little Whinging, but she wasn't sure.

"Yes, I do know where we are." Harry replied happily. "We're less than a block away from the park."

"Good, I was starting to think you had gotten us lost again." Dawn joked, and Harry rolled his eyes. Dawn had been making jokes all day about how Harry kept getting them lost.

"Hey, I only got us lost twice." Harry defended. Dawn snorted in laughter, and Harry smiled sheepishly. "Ok say maybe it was more like 4 or 5 times."

"Try 7, including when you got lost while searching for the bathroom in the museum." Dawn replied.

"Thanks for reminding me, but that time in the museum it was you who got lost, not me." Harry reasoned.

"Oh yeah," she said reminiscently.

They continued talking until they got to Privet Drive and split up going there separate ways, but not before agreeing to meet the next morning to go exploring again.

When Dawn got home it was nearing 7:00, and the gang was arguing over whether or not they were going to order in or try and make something themselves. They ended up making an assortment of frozen appetizers and eating those for dinner while catching up, and drilling Dawn about her "date".

"Really guys it was not a date, Harry is just a friend!" Dawn protested for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"Sure Dawn so do your friends normally pay for your food when you go out?" Faith asked.

"He bought me coffee and a pastry, it's not like he took me out to dinner or anything." Dawn retorted.

"Yeah but that still qualifies as a date." Willow put in.

"I'm a guy, so you can believe me," Xander added, "It was a date."

"I'm really not seeing the logic in that, Xander, if anything she should believe us because we're girls." Buffy pointed out. "We know way more about the rules of dating."

"The rules of dating were written by men." Xander said challengingly.

"Oh yeah?" Willow asked, "If that is so then why are guys always so stupid when it comes to dating?"

"Because women have warped views on the rules and thus they think guys are stupid when really we are geniuses… except for maybe Andrew." Xander replied.

"Ok whatever, let's just agree to disagree." Buffy said, turning to look at Dawn "Either way it was still a date…..Dawn?"

They all looked around and didn't see Dawn anywhere.

"Where's Dawnie?" Xander asked.

"She left like ten minutes ago yo," Faith pointed out, "Didn't you notice?"

Upstairs Dawn flopped down on her bed, relieved to have finally gotten away from the others. She was asleep within minutes, leaving the scoobies downstairs to wonder why she had taken off.

The next morning Dawn woke up to her alarm, and wandered downstairs to find that the house was empty, and that Buffy had left her a note on the fridge.

_Dawn,_

_Went out to pick up some food be back soon,_

_Buffy_

Dawn sighed and looked in the fridge to find it mostly empty except for a jar of pickles and some leftover pizza. Her stomach rumbled as she closed the door, and turned to leave the kitchen, but stopped halfway to the door when the phone rang. She picked it up, excited when she heard Harry's voice on the other end, asking if she wanted to go see a movie.

"I'd love to," She replied, "I'll see you in an hour…ok, Bye". As soon as she hung up she rushed up the stairs to take a shower and get ready.

By the time Dawn got out of the shower Buffy and the gang were back and unloading groceries. She got dressed, blow dried her hair, and put on a little make up before going downstairs to get something to eat, before leaving for her date with Harry. Not the she would admit that's what it was.

"Hey Dawnie, your all dressed up. Got another date with Harry today?" Xander asked when he saw her walk into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." Dawn replied stubbornly. "I'm just getting some breakfast."

"And after that?"

"I'm meeting my friend, Harry, to see a movie." Dawn stressed the word friend, making Xander laugh, and decide to leave her alone, for the time being.

Sometime later Dawn and Harry were walking back from the movie they had seen, which hadn't been very good but they had still had fun commenting on the bad acting and unrealistic special effects, when they started to hear loud bangs and crashes from the playground of Harry's old school, so they went closer to investigate. When they got closer they could see a group of teens vandalizing the swing sets. Harry recognized them; one of them was Dudley, and the rest he recognized as his lackeys.

"That's not very nice." Dawn whispered to Harry "We should stop them."

"No," Harry replied quickly, as he grabbed Dawn's hand, and tried to pull her away from the school, "That's my cousin Dudley, and his gang, they won't listen to us anyway, lets just go."

"We should still do something," Dawn said as she pulled Harry back toward the school, and he gave up and let her drag him into the yard.

"Hey you," Dawn yelled as she took a step into the yard, Harry not far behind her. "What are you doing?"

Dudley and his friends looked up at Dawns yell. Dudley grinned, dropped the bat he had been holding, and drooled, when he saw Dawn, and took a few steps her way. They had yet to notice Harry.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He grinned stupidly, as he looked her over. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Looks like a girl, mate." one of Dudley's stupider friends replied.

"Yeah, I know that you bloody idiot, I just want to know what she's doing here." Dudley grumbled.

"Well," Dawn smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, and said, "I was just wondering what you all were doing making all that noise?"

"Ugh..." Dudley drooled a bit, and replied stupidly. "We were just having some fun, on the swing set over there; maybe you could join us if you want to." Dawn glanced at the swing set, which was missing several swings, and the ones remaining were destroyed.

"Maybe I could or maybe I could kick your ass for being an inconsiderate jerk, and destroying the playground, and depriving little children of a park to play at." Dawn said in a sweet voice.

"Hey, boys she said she's going to kick my arse" Dudley snickered pompously, "I bet you would do anything just to get your hands on me?"

"I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on earth, unless of course I was beating you to a pulp with the baseball bat you used to destroy this park." Dawn said coolly.

"You Bitch," Dudley, growled as he lunged at her. Just then Harry, who still hadn't been noticed, stepped in front of Dawn, and shot Dudley a nasty glare.

"Hello Diddykins, you weren't about to hit a girl were you?" Harry asked calmly.

"Freak, what are you doing here, this isn't your girlfriend is it?" Dudley said trying to hide the fear in his eyes.

"I'm just here to annoy you Dud, what's wrong are you scared of me?" Dudley was almost shaking in fear now.

"N…No. No why would I be scared of you?" Dudley growled. Harry just looked at him calmly, which freaked Dudley out even more, as he struggled to save face.

"Let's go," Harry said as he turned to Dawn. They began to walk out of the park, when suddenly Dudley burst.

"Hey," He called after them, "Isn't he jealous?" Harry and Dawn stopped and turned around.

"What are you on about cousin?" Harry asked coldly.

"Isn't he jealous?" Dudley asked again.

"What? To whom are you referring?" Harry was beginning to get a dreadful feeling of Déjà vu.

"That boy C...Ca...Cedric was that it? Or didn't you b...break up with him, maybe it w...was Sirius?" Dudley sneered, although the fear was evident in his eyes. Harry was bubbling with anger, as he glared at Dudley for a long moment before he spoke in a very controlled voice.

"I thought I told you never to say those names again." Both Dawn and Dudley's gang were surprised at Harry's anger. The only one who wasn't surprised was Dudley who had been expecting it.

"Yeah well what are you gonna do about it?" Dudley asked suddenly seeming to get back his backbone. "You can't do anything to me without that _thing,_" Harry suddenly realized that if he didn't calm down Dudley would reveal all his secrets, and he couldn't let that happen.

"Dudley, if you don't take your friends and leave right now, I will personally see to it that Aunt Petunia finds out exactly what it is you have been doing everyday when you said you were off drinking tea." Harry took several deep breaths to calm himself down. Dudley took a few steps back, before turning and directing his gang out of the park. Just as he was leaving he looked back for a moment, and quickly hurried off.

Dawn, who had been completely silent during Harry and Dudley's chat, was still standing behind Harry who had yet to turn around. She walked quietly up behind him, and put her hand on his arm, to calm him.

"Harry, are you ok?" she asked in a concerned voice. Harry breathed in deeply as he turned to face her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied tiredly, "I'm sorry about that, he just gets me really pissed off."

"Don't worry about it." Dawn smiled at him as she took his hand, and they began to walk out of the park. He smiled back as he felt his good mood returning to him. "So that was Dudley?"

"Yup, that was my favorite cousin Dud." Harry replied.

"Wow," Dawn said.

About a half an hour later Dawn and Harry were headed home, they were walking through the Park where they had met, still holding hands, when Dawn suddenly got a confused expression on her face and turned to Harry.

"Hey Harry," She said tentatively, stopping, letting go of his hand, and turning to face him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Harry replied, as he looked into her eyes, "What is it?"

"It's about something your cousin said." She stated.

"Ok," Harry egged her on.

"Who is Cedric Diggory?"

TBC...

**Authors Note: **Ok chapter 7 will be up soon.


	7. Oh Fudge

**Title: **Where Do We Go From Here?

**Disclaimer: **It's sadly not mine.

**Authors Note:** Here is the newly edited chapter 7

Katherine Elizabeth

**Chapter 7: Oh Fudge**

"Who is Cedric Diggory?" Dawn asked carefully, sensing that this was a hard subject for Harry to talk about.

"He's nobody." Harry said automatically. Dawn frowned.

"He can't possibly be nobody; the minute your cousin said his name you freaked." Dawn pointed out softly. "Please tell me?" Harry nodded, he would have to change the story a bit to avoid telling her about magic, but he wanted to tell her anyway.

"Ok, but it's kind of a long story." Harry said quietly.

"Then why don't we sit down and talk." Dawn suggested. Harry nodded and they both sat down on the swings, and Dawn looked at him expectantly.

"Well, you know how I told you my parents were killed when I was really young?" Harry asked, and after seeing Dawn nod he continued. "The man who killed them, his name was Tom by the way, also tried to kill me, but...um... the cops showed up, and he ran away. Then the police thought that my fathers best friend had been involved in the murder, and they put him away in prison for 13 years."

"Oh my god," Dawn said.

"Yes well, it gets worse. About a year ago Tom came back, and he wanted to finish the job he had started when he killed my parents." Dawn gasped.

"He tried to kill you again?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

"Yes, He did, but when he came after me I was with a friend from school, so he kidnapped both of us. I was able to get away, but Cedric... he was killed. And Tom is still free." Harry looked down to hide the pain in his eyes.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry." Dawn didn't know what else to say. "Were you and Cedric close?"

"Not really, we played on opposite...um...football teams in school, but we were still friendly with each other." Harry replied sadly.

"Oh, so what happened to your fathers friend, is he still in jail? And who's Sirius?" Dawn asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Harry's eyes clouded over in pain at the mention of his godfather, but he answered anyway.

"Actually Sirius was my fathers friend. He escaped from prison when I was in my third year of school. Everyone thought he was out to get me, but it turned out he was just trying to contact me, he was my godfather, something everyone had conveniently forgotten to tell me." Harry said the last part bitterly.

"Anyway, We found out he was innocent, but were unable to prove it to the police. So he spent the last two years hiding out, sending me letters when he could, until this past year..." Harry took a deep breath, and looked down. Dawn reached out and took his hand again.

"He died fighting to protect me." Harry said quietly. Dawn looked away as she was reminded of when Buffy died to protect her.

"I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have brought it up, but I know how you feel." Dawn said sympathetically

"How?" Harry asked, Dawn looked confused, "How can you possibly know how I feel?"

"There was an accident," Dawn said, her voice void of emotion, "my sister fell from some scaffolding while trying to help me, and she died."

"I'm so sorry Dawn, I didn't know you had another sister." Harry said.

"Oh, I didn't, it was Buffy, and she didn't really die." Dawn tried to cover her mistake.

"But you just said that..." Harry began.

"What I meant was for a long time we thought she was dead, but she had actually been brought to the wrong hospital, and she was in a coma." Dawn explained.

"Oh," Harry said suspiciously, before asking, "how long did it take you to find her?"

"Three months, for three months I thought Buffy was dead, and it was all my fault. I felt horrible the whole time, I had just barely started to come to terms with my moms death and then Buffy..." She trailed off.

"Just when I started thinking I would be ok she turned up. We weren't exactly looking for her, we thought she was dead; we even had a funeral for her. So we didn't find out until Buffy woke up from the coma, and came home. She had no idea what had happened, and when she got to Sunnydale, and saw her grave, she got a little freaked."

"A little freaked?" Harry asked.

"Ok, a lot freaked. She's ok now, but for a while after she came back she..." Dawn trailed off sadly. "It doesn't matter, she's alright now."

"That's good." Harry smiled at Dawn.

"Yeah," Dawn replied. "Well I think I better get going now, Buffy's waiting, but we should hang out again sometime."

"Ok," Harry agreed. "I'll call you."

Dawn and Harry smiled at each other as they said goodbye and headed off in their separate directions.

It was around 6:30 when Dawn got home. As she was walking up the stairs to her room she heard someone laughing uncontrollably in the living room, so she went to see who it was.

Upon arriving in the living room she saw Buffy, Faith, Willow and Xander sitting around the coffee table laden with chips, soda, pizzas, and candy. The TV was on but they seemed to be ignoring it as they were all laughing hysterically at something someone had just said. Buffy looked up, and upon seeing Dawn she smiled brightly.

"Hey Dawnie," Buffy said, "When did you get here?"

"Just now, what are you guys up to?" Dawn asked curiously.

"We're just having some food, and watching a movie." Willow supplied.

"Fun," Dawn exclaimed as she grabbed a slice of pizza and plopped down on the couch next to Buffy. They all turned their attention to the TV where they heard someone screaming.

The five Scooby's stared at the TV in confusion as an elderly old man fell off a cliff and some strange British people rode away on their horses. After awhile they realized the people weren't on horses at all, but they had their servants clapping coconuts together to make it sound like horse hoofs.

"What are we watching?" Dawn finally asked curiously.

"Um... Xander do you remember what we were watching?" Willow asked.

"Uh...Buffy?" Xander couldn't remember either.

"I forgot," Buffy replied, and turned to look at Faith.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the one who picked out the movies." Faith exclaimed.

Dawn rolled her eyes as she got up and walked over to the TV. She picked up a stack of video cases and turned back to the others, who were now looking at her.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked curiously.

"I'm checking the box, duh." Dawn replied as she searched through the stack.

"Oh,"

"Here it is," She said as she pulled out the right case. "Monty Python and the Holy Grail." Dawn read out loud.

"Oh yeah," they all chorused as Dawn rolled her eyes yet again, before sitting down again to watch the movie.

They continued to watch the movie, as they ate junk food. After about a half an hour they were all laughing at the film, when all of a sudden Xander stood up and walked out of the room.

"What's up with him?" Faith asked.

"I don't know, but he's gonna miss the best part." Dawn replied.

"Doesn't he want to see what happens to the evil bunny rabbit?" Willow chimed in.

"Maybe he's scared" Buffy said thoughtfully, then a something occurred to her "oh...Bunnies," She said slowly.

"Anya," Willow and Dawn said at the same time. Buffy nodded, and faith looked confused.

"Why would and evil bunny remind him of Anya?" Faith asked.

"She had a phobia of bunnies," Dawn supplied sadly.

"Oh, that's weird." Faith remarked.

"Yeah," Dawn said, she was rather teary eyed now.

"Ok, enough of that, do you think we should go talk to him?" Willow asked.

"I think he probably just wants to be alone." Buffy said.

"Ok well I'm gonna go to sleep now," Willow sighed as she stood up," I'm not really in the mood to watch movies anymore." She walked out of the room, and headed upstairs.

"Yeah, I think movie night is pretty much over, I'm gonna go patrol awhile before I go to bed." Faith said as she got up and stretched. Buffy and Dawn got up as well. "You in, B?"

"Sure," Buffy replied, "I could do a little patrolling, are you staying here?" She directed this question to Dawn.

"Actually," Dawn yawned, "I'm kinda tired, I'm going to head to bed."

"Ok," Buffy said, Faith was already out the door, Buffy was not far behind, but then she looked around at the mess in the living room, "Um... could you possibly put the perishables in the fridge, and I'll clean the rest up when I get back?'

"Sure thing," Dawn replied through a yawn. Buffy smiled.

"Thanks so much, I'll see you in the morning" Buffy grabbed her jacket and a couple of stakes before running out the door to meet Faith outside.

"Bye," Dawn yawned, but Buffy was already out the door.

The next morning Dawn woke up to the sound of laughter, and the smell of fresh pancakes and coffee. She sleepily got out of bed, and pulled on her robe, before heading down stairs to the kitchen. She was standing right outside the kitchen when she saw Willow, Xander, Faith, and Buffy, who was handing a steaming mug of tea to someone Dawn couldn't see. Dawn stepped through the doorway, and saw who it was.

"Giles!" she screeched, and as she ran the few feet between them and pulled him into a big hug.

"Hello Dawn," Giles smiled fondly at the girl in his arms, "How have you been?"

"I've been great," Dawn smiled brightly, "When did you get here? Why didn't anyone wake me up? Are we going to look through the watchers council stuff today? I am so excited, I do get to help right? Please let me, I really want to..." Dawn continued to ramble on excitedly as everyone else in the kitchen started to laugh. Finally Giles decided to stop her.

"Yes Dawn we will be sorting out the watchers councils files today, and yes you will be allowed to help, and I only just got her a few minutes ago, that is why we did not wake you." Dawn stopped her rambling.

"Oh," She said brightly, "Ok." Everyone else laughed as she walked over to the fridge and opened it to search for something to eat.

After everyone had eaten, and gotten dressed, they decided it was time to go. Buffy and Dawn went in Giles' car, while Willow drove the other car with Faith and Xander. They had only been in the car for a few minutes when they past the council building, that held the main Watchers offices.

"Um, Giles," Dawn said, leaning forward from her seat in the back, "We just passed the office, isn't that where all the files and stuff are?"

"Actually," Giles said, matter of factly, "the council only keeps a few files in their offices, there are far to many artifacts and books to keep in one office."

"Oh," Dawn replied, "So where _are_ we going?"

"We are going to Bletchley Park, it's a government run base for interpreting codes and such. The council has several underground vaults there containing all the council possessions that are not used on a day-to-day basis. There are many artifacts, and mystical objects from centuries ago. Some of these books date back to..." Giles trailed off as he saw Buffy who was sitting in the front seat yawn over exaggeratedly. "Oh, lets just say they are very old."

"This is going to be a long day." Buffy said sleepily.

"Oh come on Buffy, aren't your even the tiniest bit curious about what the watchers council has had hidden away all these years?" The younger Summers sister asked.

"No, I'm not, it's all going to be about Vampires, and Demons, and Prophecies; all stuff I've seen before, it won't be that exciting." Buffy replied.

"Whatever," Dawn sighed, "I think it'll be interesting."

They rode the rest of the ride in silence, and after a little more then an hour they finally arrived in Bletchley Park. They went inside to the main desk, so that they could arrange a meeting with the head of security, who happened to be a former member of the council, and an old friend of Giles'.

"Rupert!" An elderly man down the hall exclaimed when they entered the building. "How are you dear boy? I haven't seen you in ages."

"Charles, I am quiet well thank you, I've just come to check up on a few things, how have you been?" Giles replied politely as he shook the old mans hand.

"Of course, of course," The older man replied, eyeing the young Americans behind Giles, "Why don't you come with me to my office?"

"Alright," Giles agreed.

"Will your young friends be joining us?" He asked.

"Oh, Sorry introductions," Giles said flustered, "This is Mr. Charles Sutton, he is a retired member of the council, who now works on security here. Charles this here is Buffy and Faith, I'm sure you know about them?" Giles said, not wanting to talk to openly about slayers, while they were still in public.

"Ah, Yes, your charge, and the rogue one; very interesting." Charles commented.

"Yes, and this is Dawn Summers, Buffy's sister, and these are their friends Xander Harris, and Willow Rosenberg." Giles finished the introductions.

"Nice to meet you all," Charles said. "Now if you will all follow me, to my office down the hall, where we can talk more openly."

Once they were all seated in Mr. Sutton's office, with a cup of tea, Giles asked for Mr. Sutton to accompany them down to the vaults, and help them check things over.

"Of course, I'm more than willing to help, I was planning on taking a trip down there anyway today." Charles replied, when asked. "I haven't had time to go down there in a week or so, I need to make sure everything is in order."

"Splendid," Giles exclaimed, "Shall we go?" And with that they were on the way down to the vaults, and after going through several secret doors, and tunnels they came to a large wood door.

"Here we are," Charles said, as he pulled out a set of keys and began unlocking the many locks on the door.

"I'm so excited!" Dawn turned to the other Scooby's and exclaimed. Everyone except for Willow rolled his or her eyes; Willow on the other hand was also excited.

"Me too, this is going to be so fun." Willow said with a big grin on her face. Everyone rolled his or her eyes yet again.

"Alright," Charles said, as he pulled out a small piece of paper "Just one more thing to do, Mr. Giles would you like to do the honors?"

"Yes, of course," Giles said as he took the piece of paper, and turned to face the door, before reading off the paper. "Revealio Configuratus".

Suddenly the door's shape began to change, and the wood morphed. The center of the door bent in creating an indent of a box, which had a small black circle in the center. There was a chorus of Oooh's and Ahh's from the surrounding Scooby's. Giles ignored them, and placed his hand in the circle, which turned white at the touch, before reading off of the paper again.

"Name: Rupert Giles, Status: Highest ranking Officer of the watchers council, Password: purple monkeys have wings." When Giles was done he removed his hand, and the circle turned green before the whole door seemed to dissolve into thin air, and they were left standing outside of a large dark room, which they could not see inside of.

"Alright," Giles said as he turned back to the others, "Here we go." With that he stepped into the dark room, which immediately lit up, to reveal a very large and very empty room. Giles and Mr. Sutton stared with their mouths open, while the Americans just looked confused. Dawn stepped inside after Giles, and looked around...

"Oh fudge, where are all the books?"

TBC...

**Authors Note: **All right not much different from the original, only that I changed it so Harry says football instead of soccer, I only had it as soccer anyway, cause I figured he'd call it soccer to Dawn, in case she didn't understand… or something stupid and unimportant like that. Anyway here are some questions from the first time around, I thought I'd answer.

**Will Ron and Hermione make an appearance? **I originally hadn't planned on putting them in here, but the story is growing, so you can expect to see them hopefully sometime soon. ;)

**Didn't Buffy give dawn a cell phone at the beginning of season seven? **I think she did, but Dawn wouldn't still have it seeing as they left Sunnydale pretty quickly, and I don't think they had anything with them when they left, they weren't expecting the whole town to blow up.

When is Harry going to find out that Dawn knows that vampires, and creatures like that are real? I'm not sure, but it won't be sooner then chapter 11, I think!

**Is Dawn going to stake a vampire in front of Harry? **Actually that was my plan, but I think that's what everyone is expecting, so I might have to figure something else out, you'll find out soon enough!


	8. The Dark Mark

**Title: **Where Do We Go From Here?

**Disclaimer: **I own none of this stuff so please don't sue me.

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone, chapter 8 is up and newly edited.

Katherine Elizabeth

**Chapter 8: The Dark Mark **

"Oh fudge, where are all the books?" Dawn asked, disappointment evident in her voice. Giles looked around; perplexed, while Buffy, Faith, Xander and Willow stood with wide eyes, as they took in the huge empty room. There was silence as Mr. Sutten walked around the room staring into every corner, as if he were looking for something.

"Where is it?" the elderly man suddenly yelled out.

"Whoa, calm down, where's what?" Xander asked.

"Th...the door." Mr. Sutten stuttered, as though he were afraid

"What door?" Buffy asked sternly.

"There is a sss...secret d..d...door." The old man stuttered in reply.

"Oh, What kind of secret door?" Willow asked.

"Is it invisible?" Dawn asked.

"Ooooo that would be so cool." Willow said excitedly.

"um.. you guys.." Buffy said, but was ignored

"Yeah, but how could you find it if it's invisible?" Faith remarked.

"You would use magic, duh." Dawn smirked.

"Hello people, you're a little off subject here..." Buffy tried again, but was interrupted.

"What if you can't do magic?" Xander exclaimed.

"Then you can't open your door." Willow replied.

"Not fair!" Xander and Faith protested.

"Hahaha, you can't do magic," Dawn joked. "Sucks to be you." Dawn and Willow laughed at Faith and Xander in a joking way, before they were interrupted.

"GUYS" Buffy suddenly screamed, getting the attention of the other Scooby's, who turned to her with guilty faces. "I think we are a little off topic, now aren't we?"

"Oh, sorry." Willow blushed.

"Oops," Dawn grinned.

"Ditto," Xander put in.

"Yeah, Sorry B." Faith smirked. Buffy rolled her eyes, and looked over at Giles who was cleaning his glasses.

"Yeah whatever," Buffy replied, looking back to Giles, "Now can we please get back to this door thing or whatever it was, so that we can get outta here, this place gives me the creeps."

"Yes, ah...Charles, would you mind explaining just what it is you were talking about?" Giles asked Mr. Sutton, who was staring at the Scooby's, with fear in his eyes.

"Err..." The retired watcher paused while he collected himself. "Well, when I was first assigned the job of watching over the Bletchley Park Vaults, I was told about a secret door within the vault, but I wasn't told where to find it."

"That's a start," Buffy said, "But where does this door lead?"

"It leads to another vault, which contains the 2nd largest library of prophecies in the world." Mr. Sutton explained. "Unfortunately, I do not know where the door is, for I was never deemed important enough to be privy to that information."

"Oh," Dawn said quietly, "So what do we do now?"

"I believe that we had better look for the door." Giles replied, and after everyone nodded he turned to Willow. "Willow, do you think you could do a few revealing spells?"

"Of course." Willow replied and reached into her bag to get her small bag of spell supplies. "Dawn, do you want to help?"

"Yes!" Dawn's face lit up at the thought of putting her magical abilities to good use.

While Dawn started mixing a few herbs Willow walked around the room, every few moments she would pause and close her eyes, before moving on. Willow finally stopped near the far right corner, and closed her eyes, this time lifting her hands up as if reaching for the ceiling. A smile spread across her lips as she let her hands fall and turned to look at the others, whom were all staring at her, waiting.

"This is were the door is," Willow said pointing up, "I can feel it, right above me."

"Whoa," Xander said with pride.

"Good job, Red," Faith grinned.

"So why can't we see it?" Mr. Sutton asked.

"It's been hidden by spells," Giles supplied.

"Yup, that's how I can tell where it is, I can feel the magic." Willow smiled, then turned and looked up again with a thought full expression. "Hmmm..." She said as she raised her hands up and gathered up her energy before speaking again.

"Reveal" Willow whispered softly, and a soft glow formed between her hands and the ceiling, but the light soon faded, and nothing had happened to the ceiling.

"Oh well," Willow grinned, "It was worth a try."

After Willow and Dawn had finished the spell: mixing the herbs, and reciting several incantations, all they had left to do was create a circle under the door, and say one last spell. All the Scooby's, and Mr. Sutton stood in a circle beneath where the door should be, with Willow in the center, and Dawn walking around the circle, sprinkling the herb mixture on the ground.

Once Dawn was done, Willow asked everyone to be quit as she tilted her head back with her eyes closed and said in a low powerful voice.

"Goddess, reveal what is hidden, open this door, end this spell, and take down these charms, FINITE INCANTATUM!" As Willow yelled the last few words the spot directly above her began to glow scarlet and gold, before there was a bright flash of light, which was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Did it work?" Dawn asked excitedly, as she and the others rushed foreword to look up at the ceiling, where there was now a square outline of a door, and a small black doorknob.

"Wow," the Scoob's chorused. After a moment Giles looked down from the ceiling and smiled at Willow.

"Good job,"

"Thanks" Willow smiled.

"Alright, now, shall we see what's behind that door?" Giles asked.

"You mean above it?" Faith asked smartly, Giles rolled his eyes.

Buffy interrupted, by clearing her throat and looking at Willow, who nodded, and with a wave of her hand the door had fallen open. Unexpectedly, a set of stairs also came down with the door, leading the way up into the secret vault. Giles and Faith had to jump aside, seeing as they were the only ones still standing under the doorway.

"Well," Giles spoke after he had composed himself, "Shall we?" he motioned up at the door.

After everyone had climbed up the ladder, Giles and Mr. Sutton were the only ones left in the room. Giles motioned for Mr. Sutton to go first, but he declined, and said he would keep watch in the main vault. So Giles climbed up the latter, and when he reached the top he saw the Scooby's waiting for him in a small, almost closet sized room.

"Oh my, what's this?" Giles asked as he took in his surroundings.

"I think you need to put your hand in the wall again G-man." Xander stated as he pointed at the wall, which looked just like the wall where Giles had given the password to enter the first vault.

"Ahh, yes" Giles stepped forward, and placed his hand in the circle in the box, and stated his name and rank again, before pausing.

"What's the matter Giles?" Buffy asked.

"You see, there could be dire consequences if the wrong password is spoken, and..." Giles paused, "I don't know the password."

"Oh,"

"So what do we do now?" Asked Faith.

"We could try and figure out the password." Buffy suggested.

"We could ask Mr. Sutton." Dawn put in.

"No, he wouldn't know the password, he was never even told where this door was." Giles replied.

"In that case, if we can find some tools, I might be able to brake through the door," Xander supplied.

"Or maybe we could save some time, and have Wills take a crack at it." Faith suggested.

"Brake down the door?" Willow squeaked, "I don't know about that."

"Why not, it won't take much more magic then it did to open this door." Buffy said.

"Yeah, But..."Willow tried.

"Come on Willow, I can help you, it's not like you haven't blown stuff up before." Dawn said.

"Yeah red, what's the big deal?" Faith asked.

"Well..." Willow tried again.

"Well what?" Xander asked.

"If you would let me finish a sentence I could tell you what," Willow huffed.

"Sorry,"

"What I was trying to say is that I don't think it would be a good idea for me to blow up the door because..." She was interrupted by everyone asking 'why?' but she just held up her hand, and motioned for them to be quiet. "...Because," she said again, "I have a better idea."

"Oh, so what's your plan?"

"We're not going to break down the wall, we're going to go through it." Willow grinned.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Faith asked.

"With magic," Willow said.

"Duh red," Faith rolled her eyes, "But how?"

"Oh it's easy, I don't even need a spell or anything, just concentrate a little energy on the door and it should turn liquidy enough for us to move through it." Willow explained.

"A little energy, Wills?" Xander asked.

"Ok, a lot of energy, but it should be fairly easy if a can break through whatever protections spells are placed around the vault." Willow smiled.

"I don't doubt your abilities Willow, but there are probably an awful lot of spells placed on that door, and on top of that I think it's steal, it will take a lot of power to open that door." Giles reminded them all.

"Oh," Willow sighed, "Well we should still try it."

"Of course," Giles agreed.

Everyone backed up a few steps while Willow stood by the door, and held out her hands, attempting to make the wall incorporeal. After a moment or two the door started to shimmer, as if it were a thick liquid, and it began to give off a soft silvery mist, that surrounded them. Meanwhile the liquid was gradually getting thinner, until it was swirling around like water. Finally Willow began to move her hands as if directing the strange metallic liquid to move to the sides of the wall. Soon there was a shimmering hole in the middle of the door.

"Wow," Giles was speechless.

"I second that," Xander said.

"That was awesome red,"

"Yeah, definitely the coolest thing I've seen all day."

"Wicked,"

"Ok, you guys can go through now." Willow told the others, who bravely stepped through the mist into the vault. Willow dropped her hands, and dashed through the door before the metal door began to reform. Willow looked around and saw that the room was filled with silver mist, so she could barely see the others, but not for long, as the mist was dissipating rapidly. When the mist finally cleared, the Scooby's gasped at what they saw.

Hovering in the air above the center of the vault it hung; an omen of horrible things to come, even to those who didn't know what it was. Evil seemed to pour off the deadly looking snake as it emerged from the open mouth of the skull which made up the rest of the image. The Scooby's shivered as they took in the misty green sign, knowing that it could only mean something bad, however they could not know how much of an impact this would really make on their lives.

"Do you feel that?" Buffy asked, referring to the evil surrounding the omen.

"What is it?" Faith asked.

"The Dark Mark," Giles said quietly.

"It gives me the wiggins," Xander replied.

"It feels evil," Dawn said her eyes never leaving the mark.

"It reeks of it," Willow said.

"It is evil," Giles told them.

"What is it Giles?" Buffy asked, "Do you know what it means?"

"The Dark Mark is the sign of the Dark Lord." Giles answered.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"Never mind that right now, we need to get out of here." Giles motioned for them to leave.

"Ok, but could you tell us what it means first." Buffy asked. Giles sighed, removed his glasses, and cleaned them on his shirt before answering.

"It means that we could be in great danger."

"Nothing new about that." Buffy muttered.

"So what do we do now?" Faith asked.

"Well we need to report this to the Ministry of Magic." Giles explained, "But first we need to get out of here."

"But..." They all protested.

"I will explain everything once we get back to the house." Giles stated, before leading them all out of the vaults.

An hour or so later the Scooby's were gathered in the living room, having left Mr. Sutton on guard at the vaults, they had driven back to the house, to discuss their new problem. Giles sat down and told everyone about the Dark Lord.

"Ok, so this Moldyfort guy was a wizard?" Buffy asked.

"Wait I thought his name was Voldydort," Xander asked.

"Actually, your both wrong, its Voldemort" Dawn told them.

"Whatever," Buffy said.

"So," Giles continued, "Voldemort heard about this prophecy, that said that one little boy would be his downfall, so he found the boy and his family, and killed the parents. When he got to the boy he tried to curse him, but the curse rebounded, and killed The Dark Lord instead."

"So what happened to the boy?" Dawn inquired.

"I believe he was alright, except for a scar on his forehead." Giles explained.

"If Voldywort's dead then who put up the Dark Mark in the vault?" Buffy asked.

"It had to have been one of his followers." Giles told them

"Those people with the funky tattoos?" Faith asked.

"Yes, it must have been a Deatheater." Giles conferred.

"Ok, so what happens now?" Willow asked.

"Tomorrow morning I will be making a trip into London to send a report to the Ministry Of Magic." Giles told them. "We should get a visit from an Auror, magical law enforcement, within the next few days."

The next day after Giles had left to send his report, Buffy and Willow had gone to the Watchers office to check up on things, and Dawn had went to the park to meet Harry, leaving Faith and Xander alone in the house. Xander was in the kitchen, where he was making himself lunch, when Faith walked in from the backyard, where she had been training.

"Hey, Xandman, what's up?" Faith asked as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Not much, I'm just making myself a club sandwich," He replied, "You want one?"

"Urg," She wrinkled her nose, "No thank you, I've tried your club sandwich's before, and I would prefer not to ever have to experience that again."

"Oh come on it's.." But Xander never finished his sentence, because there was suddenly a flash of light that went through the house, accompanied by a boom.

Faiths eyes went wide, and she ran from the room. Xander followed her into the living room, where they stood wide eyed, and stared. Standing in the center of the room, facing away from them, was a tall elderly man with a long hair, and beard, wearing periwinkle blue robes, and holding what looked like a really wimpy stake. The two Scooby's stood stock still as the old man turned around and smiled at them with twinkling eyes.

"Hello," he said cheerily, before there was a loud pop. And a young, women, with short bubble gum pink hair, appeared, next to him, out of thin air, also holding a sorry excuse for a stake. She immediately tripped over a coffee table, and a large amount gold sparks erupted from the tip of the stake.

The old man turned around to help her up, and Faith grabbed two swords that were leaning against the wall, and aimed them at the two intruders, while Xander pulled a crossbow off the wall, and followed her lead. When the intruders turned around, the surprised women whipped out her stake, and aimed it at the two Scooby's, while the old man just frowned.

They all stood still, eyes never wavering from the people across the room from them, in complete silence, until finally the old man's twinkling eyes seemed to light up, as he began to laugh.

TBC...

**Authors Note:** Pretty much changed nothing in this chapter, so on to the next.


	9. The Order

**Title: **Where Do We Go From Here?

**Disclaimer: **Hp stuff belongs to J.K. and her people; BTVS stuff belongs to Josh Whedon, and his people.

**Authors Note: **Newly re-written chapter 9.

Katherine Elizabeth

**Chapter 9: The Order **

Xander and Faith stood in shock, as they stared at the two strangers in their living room. The younger one, who looked to be about their age, was aiming a skimpy stake at them, while the old man was laughing. The two Scooby's glanced at each other, confusedly.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Faith asked as she took a step closer to the man, but the young women saw what she was doing, and quickly aimed her 'stake' at Faith.

"IMMOBULUS" The women screamed, and a beam of light shot out of the stick. Faith suddenly felt like she was stuck in molasses, but she fought against the magic, and was slowly able to move foreword a little.

"Bloody Hell," The women exclaimed in shock, as she prepared to fire another curse.

"STOP!" The old man boomed. It seemed that he had gotten over whatever was so funny. "Nymphadora, will you please release the spell on Ms. Lehane."

"Finite Incantatum" she muttered, releasing the spell, as Faith tottered a bit, but didn't fall. Xander rushed foreword, and stood her up.

"Alright now that I have your attention, I must say I think there has been a misunderstanding." The man announced.

"Explain," Faith demanded.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and this is Nymphadora Tonks." Dumbledore announced.

"Is that supposed to mean something to us?" Xander asked.

"Are you not Faith Lehane, and Alexander Harris?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, that's us, but how did you.." Xander started, but was cut off.

"Ahh, well then I suppose Mr. Giles forgot to tell you to expect us." Dumbledore stated.

"Yeah, I guess he did," Faith said, grumpily, "So what are you doing here?"

"Nymphadora..." Dumbledore began.

"Tonks." The young women corrected.

"Tonks, as she prefers to be called, is from the Ministry of magic, Mr. Giles filed a request for a visit from an auror just an hour or so ago, and Tonks is here to investigate what has happened." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh, well that was fast, but we should probably wait for Giles, Buff, and Wills to get back, before we start that." Xander told them. "They should be back soon."

"But in the meantime, you didn't tell us what you are doing here." Faith directed her question to Dumbledore.

"I am here to investigate the matter at hand, but also I have a proposal for all of you, but that can wait until you are all present." Dumbledore said mysteriously.

"Okay," Xander said as he looked at the visitors curiously, "So I guess we'll just wait for everyone to get back then?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Faith said, not really sure what to say next, "Um... do you two want anything to drink?"

"We have Fanta!" Xander put in cheerily. Dumbledore and Tonks both accepted the offer, and the two Scoob's went into the kitchen to get the drinks.

No more then ten minutes later Giles returned from Diagon Ally, to find Dumbledore and Tonks drinking lemonade Fanta, in the Scooby living room. He was quit surprised that they had come so soon, but his surprise had worn of by the time Buffy and Willow got home, not more then a half an hour after he had.

"Well," Giles said as he sat down in the living room with a cup of tea, "Now that everyone is here, shall we get down to business?"

"But everyone is not here," Willow said quickly, "Dawn isn't here, and she was very much involved in the whole thing" Several of the scoobs nodded.

"That's weird, she said she would be home by now." Buffy said, after glancing at the watch on her wrist.

"Maybe you should try her cell phone." Giles suggested. Buffy nodded and went into the kitchen, only to come back out a moment later, carrying Dawn's cell.

"She must have forgotten it," Buffy said. "I told her to take it with her when she goes out."

"Don't worry about it, Dawn can take care of herself," Willow assured her friend.

"I know," Buffy muttered, before saying "Why don't we start without her, and fill her in when she gets here?"

"We can't start unless every witness is present," Tonks informed them. At this point Dumbledore stood up, and said he would tell them his reason for being here first, and when Dawn arrived they could go on to the investigation.

He told them all about the current situation between Harry Potter and Voldemort. Then he went on to ask them for their help, but just as he said this they heard keys jingling on the front steps, and the front door opening. Buffy jumped to her feet, and walked into the front hall where Dawn was just coming through the door.

"Hey Buffy," The younger Summers said cheerily.

"Dawn, where were you, you were supposed to have been home 20 minutes ago." Buffy scolded.

"Sorry," Dawn replied, "I lost track of the time, I was at the park."

"Next time your going to be at the park flirting, bring your cell." Buffy said.

"I was not flirting!" Dawn said indignantly

"Oh, so you were at the park all alone?" Buffy asked.

"No I was with Harry." Dawn told her.

"Aha, so you were flirting?" Buffy accused, lightheartedly, with a smirk.

"Whatever," Dawn rolled her eyes, "Is anyone else home?"

"Yeah, they are all in the living room waiting for you." Buffy told her, "The auror people are here."

"Oh," Buffy rolled her eyes and led Dawn into the living room.

When they walked in, Buffy noticed Dumbledore was smiling, as if he knew something they didn't, and when he saw Dawn he took on a slightly confused expression. After a moment, he seemed to have worked something out in his head, and he grinned at them both.

Once Dawn had been introduced to the visitors Faith volunteered to fill Dawn in on the situation.

"So basically this Voldy guy, we heard about before, pulled a Buffy, and now Dumble-D wants us kill him." Faith said, summing up the whole thing in one sentence, where it had taken Dumbledore almost an hour. "Am I right?" Faith asked Dumbledore.

"Well, I'm not too sure what pulling a Buffy is," Dumbledore said. "And I'm not asking you to kill him, I'm asking for your allegience in the coming battle."

"Ok, well I'm in." Faith smiled, "What about you guys?" Buffy exchanged a glance with Giles, Dawn, Xander and Willow, who all nodded.

"Looks like you got yourself a new army." Buffy smiled at the old man with twinkling eyes. "But I wanna make it clear that we're allies, We won't be taking orders, and anything Slayer related goes through us first."

"Wonderful, Of course." Dumbledore beamed, "There is a meeting at headquarters this Saturday, I will introduce you to some of the order members, and we can talk some more."

"Sounds like a plan," Buffy said.

"Very good, now I believe we have an investigation to get to." Dumbledore announced.

Tonks smiled, and got out a note pad, before asking for a detailed description of what had happened, and they told her. Which took almost an hour seeing as everyone was talking at once. When they had run out of pertinent things to say Tonks read her notes to them, to make sure she had everything correct. Dumbledore stood up, followed closely by Tonks.

"Now we really must be going, but I would like to talk to Ms. Summers alone for a moment, if you don't mind?" He directed the last part to Buffy.

"Um...sure," Buffy said, looking at the others confusedly. The rest of the Scooby's excused themselves, and Tonks popped out with a cheerful bye, leaving Buffy alone with the old wizard.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Buffy asked after everyone was gone.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you about your sister." Dumbledore stated.

"Oh," Buffy said defensively, "What about her?"

"I assume you already know that she is different," Dumbledore asked.

"How did you..."

"I can sense the magic in people." He explained, "and I can tell what kind of magic it is."

"So you could tell the difference between Willow's magic, and other kinds?" She asked.

"Oh yes, and much more then that." Dumbledore replied. "For example today I could feel Willows magic, Wicca, and Tonks's magic, Wizarding, and Mr. Giles's magic, a mix of Wicca, and Wizarding; Then there is Faith and yourself, your magic is that of the slayer; then of course there is Mr. Harris's magic..."

"What!" Buffy interrupted, "Xander has magic?"

"Yes he does, it comes from his growing up on the Hellmouth, so there is not much, but he could probably do some simple spells." Dumbledore informed her.

"Oh, ok I get it, go on to Dawn's magic." Buffy got over her shock, and urged him to continue.

"Well," Dumbledore went on, "Dawn's magic is neither Wicca nor Wizarding, though she can do both, it is more ancient then that, her magic is the magic of the Key to Dimensions, and it is one of a kind."

"Ok, I knew all that, so now all I need to know is what do you want with her?" Buffy asked.

"I want to offer her a place at my school." He said.

"Ok, not really what I was expecting," Buffy muttered.

"Ms. Summers your sister is under age, and I cannot allow her to join the order, so while you are all busy with your council and the order, what will Dawn be doing? I think the best place for her would be at Hogwarts, learning magic." Dumbledore told her.

"Well Dawn might not be joining the order, but she is a member of the council, so don't think she won't know what going on. But I think you're right, learning to control her magic would be a good think." Buffy sai. He nodded. "Dawn would love that, but would I only be able to see her in the summer, and at Christmas?"

"Normally that is how it works, but I think we can allow you to visit her." He informed her. "We could really help her in controlling her magic, she may become overwhelmed with it if she is not properly taught."

"Ok, as long as I can visit, then I think it's a great idea." Buffy smiled appreciatively at Dumbledore. "So when would she start?"

"I think she should come to the school early, to try and catch up on the years she has missed, but you can stay with her up until the other students arrive. We can decide the exact date on Saturday, but I would expect in a few weeks." He said.

"Sounds good, as long as she is ok with it. I'll talk to her about it tonight," Buffy smiled.

"Now I really must be going, I'll send Tonks by to pick you up on Saturday," Dumbledore stood up, and stretched.

"Alright, we'll see you then," Buffy smiled, then their was a small pop, and Dumbledore was gone.

That night Buffy found Dawn in her room, and told her about Dumbledore's offer. Dawn of course was ecstatic.

"This is so awesome Buffy, when do I leave?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"In a few weeks," Buffy smiled, at Dawn's enthusiasm, but then Dawn frowned.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I didn't realize it would be so soon." Dawn said sadly.

"Well, you have to go early to catch up on stuff." Buffy pointed out.

"Oh," Dawn said still frowning.

"Is this about a certain boy who you don't have a crush on?" Buffy asked.

"What! No of course not. I don't like him that way. That's not it." Dawn said quickly. Buffy laughed.

"Don't spazz, Dawnie, your allowed to have a crush on a guy."

"But I don't," Buffy looked pointedly at her. "Ok so maybe I do." She smiled. They both laughed.

"So I was right then, he is the reason you're sad to be leaving so soon." Buffy said.

"Well, yeah." Dawn said.

"Don't worry about it, you'll have two weeks with him, and then you can always write to each other, and you'll be home for Christmas break, and probably see him then." Buffy reassured her sister.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Dawn sighed, "I'll just have to make the best of the next two weeks."

"Yeah, but if your going to be dating this guy, I'm gonna want to meet him, you know make sure he's not evil or dead or anything," Buffy smiled.

"Haha, very funny, but if I'm not mistaken I'm pretty sure you're the one who has a record for dating dead guys. And I'm not dating him." She added the last part as an after thought.

"Whatever, " Buffy said as she got up and started for Dawn's bedroom door, where she paused and turned around. "Hey Dawnie, I'm gonna go patrol, you wanna come?"

"Sure," Dawn smiled; she hadn't been patrolling with Buffy in a long time. "I'll meet you downstairs in 5."

"K," Buffy closed the door as she left, and headed downstairs to wait for Dawn.

Later that night, Buffy and Dawn had walked through the streets, killing vampires as they went, until they reached the park where Dawn had met Harry. Buffy was very interested in meeting Harry, so they decided to stop by the park, and see if he was there.

"This is it," Dawn said. As they entered the park she spotted something near the swing set, and elbowed Buffy. "That's Harry." She informed her.

"Ahh," Buffy smiled, as she looked over at Harry, who had yet to notice them enter the park. "Are you going to introduce me?"

"That was the point of coming here." Dawn quickly led Buffy over to where Harry sat; he looked up when he heard them coming and smiled.

"Hello Dawn," He said brightly.

"Hey Harry, this is my sister Buffy; Buffy this is Harry Potter." Dawn introduced them.

"Hi there," Buffy said cheerfully.

"Hello," Harry said, as they shook hands. "It's very nice to meet you, Dawn's told me so much about you."

"Really," Buffy smiled but looked suspiciously over at Dawn, who rolled her eyes. "Nothing bad I hope?"

"No," Harry laughed at the expression on Buffy's face, "Not at all."

"Good, there are enough people in this world who know embarrassing stories about me, I would hate to have to add another name to that list."

Buffy talked and laughed in the park with Harry and Dawn for about a half an hour more. Then she yawned and acted sleepy before saying goodbye, and telling Dawn she would meet her at home later. She looked back as she walked out of the park, and saw Harry hanging onto every word Dawn was saying. Buffy smiled at them one last time before leaving the park.

As Buffy walked through the streets she tried to remember where she had heard the name Harry Potter before. She was sure it was something important, but it kept slipping away, and she didn't stop thinking about it until she walked in the front door of the Scooby's house.

Buffy walked through the living room, where she had talked to Dumbledore earlier that day, she had kinda zoned out when he was talking, but knew that it was just an elaboration of the story Giles had told them.

'Hmmm,' she thought, 'what did they call that boy, the boy who lived...' suddenly Buffy's eyes widened, and she gasped.

"Oh Shit," She whispered, before thinking, 'its Harry Potter!'

TBC...

**Authors Note:** Ok really barely changed anything in that one, but the next few chapters is when it really starts to change… I think.


	10. Meetings, Greetings, and Plans

**Title: **Where Do We Go From Here?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

**Authors Note: **Chapter 10 newly edited, pretty much the same, but it will start changing in the next few chapters.

Katherine Elizabeth

**Chapter 10: Meetings, Greetings, and Plans **

Buffy paced the living room, as she waited for Dawn to come home, she had to talk to her, and had seriously considered going back to the park to find her. After several minutes of fretting she decided to wait for her sister to get home, as Harry might get a little suspicious if she went back to the park now.

So Buffy waited, and waited, and waited. It seemed as if she had been waiting forever, but really it was only about 30 minutes. So she decided to make herself a cup of tea, because that's what Giles always did when he was nervous. Speaking of Giles, that's just who was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea, when she walked in.

"Giles, what are you doing up so late?" Buffy questioned.

"I was just having some tea." Giles replied, gesturing to the cup in his hands.

"Oh, that's why I came in here, is there any left?" Buffy asked.

"On the stove," Giles informed her. After pouring herself a cup of tea, and adding lots of sugar, Buffy sat down at the table next to her watcher.

"So what's up Giles? Something has to be wrong for you to be drinking tea in the middle of the night." Buffy pointed out, forgetting about her current problem.

"Yes, well, it's just something about Dumbledore." Giles told her.

"What about him?"

"He got this strange expression when he heard Dawn and you talking, and I think he knows something more then he is telling us, he may even know about the key." Giles said carefully.

"Oh yeah, about that," Buffy smiled guiltily, taking a sip of her tea. "I forgot to tell you, but he already knows."

"What!"

"It's ok though, he's a good guy, he offered Dawn a place at his magic school." Buffy explained.

"I know Dumbledore would not harm Dawn, but I would have liked to know he invited her to Hogwarts." Giles told her.

"I was gonna tell everyone tomorrow." Buffy defended. Giles ignored her.

"I had a feeling he would know, but I think there is something else he's not telling us, something he just found out today." Giles told her.

"Oh!" Buffy nearly screamed, and Giles shushed her. "It's Harry," Buffy said "He's Harry Potter, I mean Dawn's friends is, and Dumbledore knows!"

"What are you talking about?" Giles asked.

"You know that boy Dawn has been hanging out with?" at a nod from Giles she continued, "Well he is Harry Potter, as in the-boy-who-lived! I think Dumbledore realized that today when he heard Dawn and I talking, because he obviously knows where Harry lives."

"Ha," Giles said, "That's rather funny."

"Giles! It's not funny, why didn't Dumbledore tell us? He had better not be planning anything evil!" Buffy growled.

"Buffy calm down!" Giles ordered, "Dumbledore just found out about this today, while he was here, I don't think he is planning anything, and as for why he didn't tell us, you'll have to ask him, but I really do think this is all just a big coincidence."

"I guess your right," Buffy muttered, and then jumped to her feet, "Oh my god, what if Voldywarts attacks Harry while Dawn is with him; she could be in danger!"

"Buffy, she's always in danger, but I think if anyone can protect her from Voldemort it would be Harry. Plus he has people watching over him every minute he is away from school." Giles reassured her.

"Whatever, I really need to talk to Dawn about this, she is gonna freak!" Buffy said.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell Dawn right away."

"What? I can't not tell Dawn," Buffy almost screamed again.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't tell her, I'm just saying you should wait a few days, until you can talk to Dumbledore first, maybe there is a reason he didn't tell us in the first place." Giles pointed out. Buffy looked suspiciously at him, before sighing.

"Fine, I'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow before I tell her, but he better have a good reason for not telling us." Buffy grumbled, before standing up.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Buffy said as she put her cup in the sink, and walked out of the room.

"Night," Giles called after her, a small smile on his face.

Meanwhile, no more then a block away from the house, Harry laughing at a story Dawn was telling, as he held her hand, while he walked her home. They had stayed at the park for an hour or so, and Dawn had told Harry she would be leaving in a couple of weeks. He had been sad to hear she would be leaving, but had resolved to make sure they made the most of the time they did have together.

"This is me," Dawn said when they reached her house.

"Oh," Harry said sadly.

"Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Count on it," Harry smiled. Dawn smiled back, and gave him a quick hug before letting go of his hand, and walking up to her front door. She turned around and saw Harry still standing at the sidewalk, smiling at her. She gave a little wave, before walking into the house.

Harry watched her go inside before turning around, and heading home. He was going to miss Dawn, and he had a hard time thinking about how it would be after she left.

The next morning Buffy and Dawn gathered all the Scooby's in the living room, to tell them Dawn would be going to Hogwarts. Willow, Faith and Giles were all happy for Dawn, although they would miss her; they knew she would be having a lot of fun at Hogwarts. Xander on the other hand, had taken on the role of big brother, and tried to talk Buffy out of letting Dawn go.

"Xander calm down she'll be perfectly safe at Hogwarts." Buffy told her friend.

"But Buffy, what about all those stories Dumbledore told us?" Xander reminded her. "Your sending Dawnie to a medieval castle full of three headed dogs, trolls, giant snakes, and not to mention the teachers that keep turning evil!"

"Xander," Dawn protested, "I can take care of myself!"

"But the evil teachers!" Xander frowned.

"Isn't Hogwarts one of the safest places in the world?" Willow asked.

"Yes, it is, and it will be safe as long as Dumbledore is headmaster," Giles informed them. "Dawn will probably be safer there then she is here."

"But..."

"Stop spazzing Xander, D will be fine," Faith cut him off.

"Fine," Xander sighed, "I guess you guys are right, sorry for spazzing, it's just I'm gonna miss ya Dawnie."

"I'm gonna miss you to Xander, I'm gonna miss all you guys." Dawn smiled sadly.

"Hey, and I forgot to tell you all that Dumbledore said we could visit whenever we want!" Buffy remembered her conversation with Dumbledore the night before.

The Scooby's were extra excited at that bit of news, and spent the next half hour talking about how much they would miss Dawn.

That afternoon, Dawn went out to lunch with Willow and Faith, while Buffy and Giles had a meeting with Dumbledore; She wasn't exactly sure what Xander was doing, but Willow mentioned something about Andrew feeling intimidated by the 13 year old slayers, and wanting to get away.

Dawn assumed that Andrew would be coming to visit soon, and Xander was either going to pick him up in a council plane, or arranging a flight for him at the airport. She wasn't really interested in that though, all she cared about was why Buffy had gotten her out of the house for her meeting with Dumbledore; she knew it had something to do with her.

When the three girls got home from lunch, standing on the front porch, they could hear Buffy laughing hysterically in the living room. They curiously crept closer to the door, but the laughing mellowed down, and they heard muffled voices. Dumbledore was questioning what was so funny, and Buffy replied amusedly.

"I'm sorry," She laughed, "It's just your face when you said that, it was so funny, you are so awesome."

"I do try Ms. Summers," Dawn could here the smile in his voice, "Now I have to go, I'll inform Molly that you will be by for dinner before the meeting, and I'll talk to you about the other thing then."

"Sounds good," Buffy said, "We'll see you then." Willow, Dawn, and Faith heard a faint pop, and knew that Dumbledore had apparated away. They exchanged confused glances, before Willow shrugged, and opened the front door. Just after they closed the front door the phone rang, and Willow jumped.

"It's Kennedy," She smiled brightly, before running into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"I didn't know she could do that," Dawn said, wide eyed.

"She's been working on that for the past few days," Faith grinned, "But you wouldn't know that, seeing as you were out with your boyfriend."

"Cool," Dawn, ignored that last comment.

Faith laughed, and went upstairs to her room, just then Buffy came into the front hall from the living room.

"Hey Dawnie, when did you get home?" Buffy asked, surprised that she hadn't heard them come in. "And where are the others?"

"Willow's on the phone with Kennedy, and Faith went to her room," Dawn replied, "We just got back like two seconds ago."

"Oh," Buffy smiled, "Well I was just talking with Dumbledore, and we're meeting all the members of The Order on Saturday,"

"Buffy today is Saturday," Dawn replied.

"No today is Friday, tomorrow is Saturday." Buffy said confusedly. Dawn grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen, where Willow was still on the phone with Kennedy.

"Look at the calendar Buf, it's Saturday." Dawn pointed to the calendar on the wall. Buffy looked at the calendar, confused.

"Oops," Buffy frowned. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Oops, what?" Faith asked from behind them, startling them both.

"Buffy thought today was Friday, but it's Saturday, and we're supposed to go to the Order headquarters tonight." Dawn explained.

"Oh yeah, you didn't know that?" Faith asked. "Dumbledore told us yesterday."

"I knew, I just thought it was Friday," Buffy explained.

"Smart, B," Faith smirked.

"Shut up, F" Buffy replied, before leaving to go find Giles.

At five minutes to five, Buffy, Willow, Faith, Dawn, and Giles were waiting for Xander to get ready to go to dinner, and then the meeting. Xander hadn't gotten home until 4:45, and they were supposed to take a portkey at exactly five. He had 15 minutes to take a shower and get dressed, and he just barely made it, with 1 second to spare. He ran down the stairs at the last second and grabbed hold of the old boot that was serving as their portkey.

"Hey guys," He said casually. Buffy was halfway through rolling her eyes when she felt a strong pull behind her navel, and suddenly she was lifted off her feet. The Scooby's landed in the middle of a quite London street, all of them had been knocked off their feet, except for Buffy and Faith, who were standing above the others smirking.

"Stupid slayers," Dawn groaned as she picked herself up from the ground, where she had fallen on top of Willow.

"It's not our fault we have super powers Dawnie," Buffy said innocently, before helping the others up.

"So what do we do now?" Xander asked.

"We read this," Giles said, as he took out a slip of paper, and passed it around the group. "But don't read it out loud."

After they had all read it the note burst into flames, startling Willow, who had been holding it. While they were distracted they did not notice how the space between houses 11 and 13 became larger, and another house seemed to appear out of nowhere between the two. They didn't notice the addition to the street until they heard the door open. The Scooby's whipped around to see a plump red headed women beckoning to them to follow her inside.

Once they had been rushed inside the women introduced herself as Molly Weasley, and asked them to be very quite, as she lead them through a door, and down a few stairs into the kitchen. Dumbledore greeted them as they came in, and began to introduce them to various members of the order.

"...and over here is Arthur Weasley, Molly's husband, and their children: Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, and their friend Hermione Granger. Next we have Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagal, Mundungus Fletcher, and you already know Nymphadora." Dumbledore pointed to each person in turn. Everyone smiled in greeting except for Severus Snape, who barely even acknowledged the scoobs.

"Everyone these are our newest Order members. First we have Buffy Summers, and Faith Wilkins, both of whom are Slayers. Then Rupert Giles, head of the Watchers Council. This is Xander Harris, and Willow Rosenberg, who is a very powerful Wicca. And of course we can't forget Dawn Summers, Buffy's little sister." Dawn scowled, she hated being introduced as Buffy's little sister. "Alright, now that everyone has been introduced, shall we eat?"

Everyone sat down at the large table and ate, Dawn had decided not to sit with Buffy and the others, because they were all sitting with the professors of Hogwarts, and she really didn't like the look of the tall dark and ugly one. Dawn found herself seated at the end of the table surrounded by people she didn't know.

"Hello," The girl next to her said, "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley, your Dawn right?"

"Yup that's me," Dawn smiled.

"How old are you?" Ron asked immediately.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, elbowing him.

"What I do?" Ron asked.

"That's rude." She told him.

"Sorry." He grumbled, Dawn laughed.

"That's ok, I'm 16, why'd you ask?"

"Because...Wait a minute your 16, and your going to be in the Order?" Ron exclaimed indignantly. "That's not fair, I'm 16, and mum won't let me be in the Order."

"Actually, I'm not going to be in the Order," Dawn told them.

"Your not?" Ron asked.

"No, Dumbledore said I wasn't allowed, I was kinda pissed, until he invited me to go to his magic school, which I think will be much more fun." Dawn told them.

"You're going to Hogwarts?" Ron asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Are you a witch?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Ron, of course she's a witch, she's going to Hogwarts." Hermione exclaimed.

Dawn laughed, she spent the rest of dinner talking with Hermione and Ron, telling them how she would be going to Hogwarts early, to catch up, and how she had never done magic with a wand before, but was really excited to learn. When dinner was over all the non-members of the Order were kicked out of the kitchen. Dawn followed Ron and Hermione up the stairs to a sitting room on the second floor; Ron's sister Ginny soon joined them. They talked for several hours, about Hogwarts, and various other things, until Fred and George Weasley came in, to tell them that the meeting was over, and that Dawn's family was waiting for her.

Dawn said goodbye, and headed downstairs to where her sister, and the others were waiting. Dumbledore supplied them with a portkey back to their house.

"Hey Xander?" Dawn asked, when they got back, "You never told us why it took you so long to come home today."

"Yeah," Buffy put in, "I thought you were just going to arrange a flight for Andrew?"

"I was," Xander replied, "But when I was walking into the airport a security guard ran into me, and a stake and a pocket knife fell out of my pocket."

"Oh my god, you got arrested?" Willow asked, laughing.

"Yeah, the guy was a little suspicious, they held me there for 4 hours." Xander told them.

"So how did you get out?" Faith asked.

"I called Angel, Wolfram and Hart have a lot more influence then we thought, all he did is say that he was head of the L.A. branch, and they let me go." Xander said.

"Why didn't you call us, surely we could have done something?" Giles asked; he was worried about what the evil law firm could be planning, and didn't want to ask any favors of them.

"I tried to call here 8 times, but someone was on the phone all afternoon." Xander huffed.

"Oops," Willow blushed, "That was me."

"Do I even need to ask who you were talking to?" Xander smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me, I wanted to tell you guys, I've decided to head back to Cleveland, soon, I haven't seen Kennedy since I visited her station a month ago, so I was thinking I'll go back there for a month or two before going on my rounds." Willow had been planning on going around to all the Slayer centers later that year, to check up on there magical defense systems, and make sure everything was running smoothly; nobody was surprised at her decision to leave early and spend some time with Kennedy.

"Sounds like a plan," Faith said, "I've been thinking of going back to the states myself, I haven't seen Robin in forever."

Robin Wood, the ex-principal of Sunnydale high, and Faith's current fiancé, had decided to help the Scooby's after the first instead of taking a job he had been offered in a school in L.A. For the past few months he had been setting up school programs in each slayer center, recruiting teachers who were open to the idea of the supernatural, and making sure that the slayers would be able to officially graduate high school, and still have time to do their sacred duty.

After much discussion on the matter Faith and Willow decided to go with Xander to pick up Andrew the next weekend. They would take a small plane owned by the Council, and go to L.A. where Andrew was waiting. Faith would go to the Hyperion where Robin was stationed, and Willow would change flights, and head to Cleveland.

It seemed as if the Scooby's were breaking up again, Faith leaving to be with Robin, Willow leaving to be with Kennedy, Dawn going off to school, and it was only a matter of time before Xander and Andrew would head out to recruit more watchers, seeing as they were in great need of them. Buffy realized it would be just her and Giles in the house, until she left to check up on the Slayer centers, and then Giles would be all alone, guarding the watchers councils main offices. Once the year started they wouldn't see much of each other for a long time, but Buffy knew that they would be reunited eventually, and the Scooby's would be together in the end.

TBC...

**Authors Note: **Alright on to the next chapter,

Katherine Elizabeth


	11. Visitors, Surprises, and a Rogue Slayer

**Title: **Where Do We Go From Here?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

**Authors Note: **One of my favorite chapters so far newly edited and ready to be read.

Katherine Elizabeth

**Chapter 11: Visitors, Surprises, and a Rogue Slayer: **

The next weekend, on Saturday morning, the Scooby's gathered at the airport to say goodbye to Willow and Faith. Xander would be picking up Andrew from L.A., and returning home, as soon as he could. After they boarded the plane Dawn, Buffy, and Giles watched it until it was out of sight, before they went home. Upon entering the house they got a phone call, it was Lisa, one of the original potentials, who was in charge of a Slayer center in L.A.

"Lisa, what is it?" Buffy asked when she answered the phone.

"I've got news about a newly risen slayer that we missed, right here in L.A." All in the room could hear the younger slayers voice through the phone.

"So, why didn't you send your watcher to talk to her?" Buffy asked confusedly. They now had enough Watchers to have one at each Slayer center, watching out for the girls, and it was the watchers job to talk to the new slayers, when they were found.

"Because our Watcher is looking for another slayer in a town 2 hours away from here, and Andrew is the only one around. Buffy we can't find her ourselves, and we think she might be dangerous; Wolfram and Hart is after her." Lisa told her.

"What?" Buffy almost shouted, "Why would Wolfram and Hart be after her? I'm guessing there is more to this story?"

"You guessed right," Lisa began, "She was kidnapped when she was really young, and tortured by some man, we don't know who. She was found some time later, and put into a mental institution, where she has been for the past ten years. Doctors say she got increasingly violent since a few months ago, the same time as the battle with the first. Two days ago she broke out of the hospital, and killed several people in the process. We have no idea where she is now, but we know that Wolfram and Hart are looking for her, we were told that Angel, and a blonde man were at the hospital asking questions. Andrew has already paid Angel a visit, and he's been trying to find out where the girl is."

"Whoa that's a lot to digest," Buffy sighed, "Ok, I want you to get together a group of girls and have them ready in case you have to go after her. Now let me talk to Andrew, annoying or not he's still a watcher, I'm putting him in charge on this one."

"Ok," Lisa said, "Whatever you want, I'll get him now."

"Thanks," Buffy said. The line was silent for a moment before Andrew came on the phone.

"Buffy, oh my god it's so good to talk to you," he said in his high-pitched girly voice.

"Yeah, whatever," Buffy rolled her eyes, "Andrew, I'm putting you in charge on this one, I want you to go see Angel and see what you can find out. Let Wolfram and Hart find the girl, but I want you to follow them, with the group Lisa is getting ready, and you will have the girls get her before they can get her back to their offices." Buffy sighed, and hoped she was making the right decision, "Do not trust anyone from Wolfram and Hart, not even Angel, I don't think he'll hurt you or anyone else, but the people who work with him might. Get the girl, and get out, and don't tell Angel that you're taking her, until you have her."

"Yes sir," Andrew replied.

"Andrew, I'm serious, are you sure you can handle this?" Buffy asked.

"I can do it, Buffy, I've already spent some time with Angels crew, trying to find the girl" Andrew replied.

"I'm trusting you to get that girl, Andrew." Buffy said seriously.

"Don't worry, I'll get the girl, and I'll see you all in a few days." Andrew assured her.

"Ok, call me if you have any problems." Buffy said before hanging up the phone, and turning to face Dawn and Giles, who had been listening quietly.

"Um, Buffy are you sure it's such a good idea to trust Andrew with something this important?" Giles asked.

"He's not completely incompetent Giles, he's grown up a lot since the battle with the first, I think he can handle this." Buffy told him.

"Yes, his maturity has improved in the past few months, I expect he'll reach the level of a 7th grader by the end of the year." Giles commented.

Both Buffy and Dawn cracked up laughing at that, and Giles cracked a smile.

Not a moment later and the phone rang again, this time it was Harry asking if Dawn wanted to hang out, which of course she did.

For the past week Dawn and Harry had been hanging out everyday, he even came over for dinner and a movie one night. Buffy and the others spent that whole day removing anything supernatural from the living room, Dining room, and Kitchen. Those being the only rooms Harry would be seeing. Dawn was surprised how well it had gone, the only problem was that she had forgotten to remind Xander not to scare Harry off with corny jokes.

They had been getting ready to watch a movie, when Dawn left the room to go to the bathroom, while Buffy, and Willow were in the kitchen making popcorn, leaving Xander and Faith alone with Harry. Dawn realized her mistake when she walked back into the room to hear Xander telling one of his pirate jokes, and Faith smirking at the blush on Harry's face.

"So this pirate walks into a bar, and the bartender says, 'Lord! Matey, you've got a steering wheel in your pants!' and the pirate goes 'ARGGG, I know, it's been drivin me nuts all day!'"

"Xander!" Dawn had chastised as she walked into the room, although she had to admit the look on Harry's face just before he cracked up laughing was incredibly cute.

Dawn giggled at the memory, as she walked into the park, and sat down on one of the swings. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice Harry looking down at her from the playground tower.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, grinning down at her, when she looked up in surprise, and smiled.

"Hey, Harry," Dawn grinned, "Actually I was laughing at you."

"Really?" Harry asked, in mock hurt, as he climbed down from his spot on the tower.

"Yeah, I was just remembering when Xander was telling you jokes last week, and your face got so red, you looked like a tomato." Dawn teased him.

"You take pleasure in making me embarrassed, don't you?" Harry asked. He had now walked over to where Dawn sat, and started slowly, pushing her on the swing.

"Yup," Dawn laughed as he pushed her a little higher, "But that's only because it's oh so very easy to do."

"Like it's not easy to embarrass you to," Harry commented.

"It is not," Dawn defended.

"Wanna bet?" Harry asked, and caught Dawn in his arms, stopping the swing. Dawn twisted in the seat to look up at Harry who was still holding on to her.

"Ok," She smiled up at him, "But just because I know I'll win, whoever gets the other to blush first wins."

"Ok," Harry replied softly, as he looked down at her, and smiled. Dawn was still twisted around in her seat, looking up at him, and their faces were only inches apart.

Ever so slowly Harry bent his head down, and kissed her softly on lips. Though the kiss was chaste, the moment seemed to last forever, and Dawn thought it was perfect. After a few moments Harry broke the kiss and looked nervously down at a smiling Dawn, who was blushing furiously.

"I win," Harry whispered, although his face was just as red as hers, and after a few moments Dawn laughed and replied.

"I'd call it tie."

The next week went by fairly quickly, Dawn and Harry spent every day together, either in the park, walking around London, or hanging out at Dawns house, watching movies or what not. They hadn't talked about the kiss, and were both a little confused about it, but neither wanted to bring it up.

It was the day before Dawn was supposed to leave for Hogwarts, and she was feeling rather sad, seeing as she would probably never see Harry again. As she was walking out of the house to meet him, Buffy called to her from the kitchen, where she was on the phone.

"Hold on one sec Dawnie..." Buffy said before returning to her phone conversation. "Ok, we will see you then...alright, bye Xander." She hung up the phone.

"That was Xander, he said he'll be home with Andrew in a day or two, they dealt with the whole rogue slayer thing, I think they stayed around and extra few days to make sure she was alright." Buffy told her.

"Oh," Dawn replied, "So did you want something, cause I was kinda on my way to meet Harry..."

"Oh yeah, about that," Buffy said mischievously, "Why don't you bring Harry around tonight, I have a bit of a surprise for you." Dawn narrowed her eyes.

"What kind of a surprise?" Dawn asked.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," Buffy pointed out.

"Ok fine don't tell me, when do you want us to come by?" Dawn asked.

"Like 6:30 would be good." Buffy said.

"Um...ok," Dawn replied confusedly, "I guess I'll see you later then."

Dawn wondered what was going on with Buffy as she left the house, heading to the park, to meet Harry, for what she thought would probably be the last time.

Meanwhile not to far away Ron Weasley sat on a couch in one of the sitting room's of 12 Grimmauld place, nervously waiting for Headmaster Dumbledore to arrive. On the couch next to him, griping his hand was his girlfriend of one week, Hermione Granger. Almost an hour before, they had been called downstairs by Ron's mother, who told them that Dumbledore wanted to speak to them about something, but she didn't say what. So they had been sitting there nervously awaiting whatever horrible news it was Dumbledore had to tell them.

"What do you think this is about?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Hermione said.

Suddenly there was a loud 'pop' outside the door to the room, and moments later Dumbledore entered.

"Hello!" He said cheerily, "So sorry I kept you waiting, I was meeting with teachers for next years defense class."

"That's ok Professor," Hermione replied. "Was there something you needed to tell us?"

"Ah, yes there was," Dumbledore, said they looked at him expectantly, "oh, yes, Well, I came here today to let you in on a little secret." Ron and Hermione both nodded for him to continue.

"You've both met Ms. Dawn Summers?" They nodded, "Did you know that she lives only a few minutes away from where Harry stays with his Aunt and Uncle in Surrey?" they both shook their heads.

"Well, the whole thing is quite funny, you see I realized it when I first met Ms. Summers two weeks ago, it seems that Ms. Summers and Harry have become friends, but neither realize who the other is." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Er, professor if you figured this out two weeks ago, why didn't you tell them then?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I was going to Ms. Granger, but I thought it would be much more amusing if we had Harry and Dawn find out tonight, as a sort of surprise." Dumbledore went on to tell them of his plan for the night, and before he left he gave them a portkey to where they would be meeting Buffy.

"Well that was weird." Ron pointed out as soon as Dumbledore was gone.

"It was rather odd," Hermione agreed, "But at least we get to see Harry on his birthday!"

"I know! He's going to be so surprised." Ron said.

"Yeah, but Ron you do realize that we're going to have to tell him tonight?" Hermione said.

"Tell him what?" The red head asked confusedly.

"About us, Ron." Hermione was talking like he was a little kid.

"Oh, yeah, so what about it?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's comment.

"Aren't you worried about what he will think?" Hermione asked. "What if he feels like we're trying to exclude him?"

"Calm down, Mione," Ron said reaching out and taking her hand in his, "I'm sure it will be fine, Harry's not like that, besides we can try extra hard to make sure he doesn't feel like a third wheel or anything." Hermione sighed, and looked up into his eyes.

"Ok," She smiled, "I guess you're right, I'm just being paranoid."

"It's ok, now I know what it's like to be you." Ron said. Hermione giggled in confusion.

"How so?" She asked.

"Usually you're the one who's right about everything, and I'm the one being paranoid." Ron said with a grin.

"You are too funny," Hermione laughed at Ron's logic, and leaned foreword to peck him on the lips, before getting up and leaving the room.

"What did she mean by that?" he asked himself as he sat on the couch looking at the door she had just walked through, in confusion.

Later that day Dawn and Harry were sitting in a café a few minutes walk from the park where they had met. They had been there all day just talking, and drinking lemonade. It was around 6:00 when Dawn got up to go to the bathroom, and she saw the time. 'Oh shit,' she thought to herself, as she rushed back to the table where Harry was waiting.

"Hey Harry," She said, nervously, as she got to the table, "I just remembered Buffy said she had a surprise for the both of us, and she asked if we would stop by around 6:30, which would be really soon, and I kinda promised we would, so would you mind if headed to my house? I mean I'd understand if you didn't want to, but I did promise, and she might not be to happy if I don't show, so... um... I'm rambling again aren't I?"

Harry just nodded and grinned at her. Dawn blushed, like she did so often when Harry was around, and hit him playfully on the arm.

"You're supposed to stop me when I do that." Dawn said in classic Willow form, after all that is whom she caught the 'rambling bug' from.

"But your so cute when you do that," Harry replied, with a soft smile, until they both realized what he had said, and both their faces burned bright red.

"Um...anyway, would you mind if we headed to my house now?" Dawn asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure," Harry replied, quickly, "Not a problem."

Harry got up and paid for their lemonades, and they were off. Not more than a half an hour later they turned a corner onto Dawns block, and headed to her house.

Meanwhile Giles and Buffy were awaiting the arrival of Ron and Hermione, who had planned to portkey to their house around 6:15. Dumbledore had arrived at exactly 6:00 and with a few waves of his wand, the living room was decked out in 'Happy Birthday Harry', and 'Goodbye Dawnie' banners with green and gold letters, and green and gold ribbons and balloons. The green flame emitting gold candles floating around the edges of the room had especially impressed Buffy and Giles. When asked about his color choices Dumbledore replied.

"I did not pick the colors, I just thought of Dawn and Harry when I was doing the spells, and these are the colors that came out." Dumbledore told them. "I assume the green is for Dawn, because it is the exact color of her aura, and the same for Harry, his aura is gold."

"Nifty," Buffy said as she grinned and looked around the room again.

"I suppose it is pretty 'nifty' as you say." Dumbledore smiled at his handy work.

Moments later there was a loud crash from the front hallway, and when Giles, Buffy, and Dumbledore rushed to the front door they saw a sight that made Dumbledore laugh, and Buffy giggle, while Giles just raised his eyebrows.

Lying on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs Hermione and Ron struggled to get up. Buffy sobered up quickly, and helped the two to their feet.

"That may have worked better if your shoe laces weren't tied together," Buffy pointed out gesturing to the two 6th years feet. Indeed their shoes laces were tied together, Ron's right to Hermione's right, and the same with the left. Once they were up Hermione aimed her wand at their shoes, and quickly remedied the problem.

"This is the last straw, I think we're going to have to teach your brothers a lesson, Ron, they are really starting to get annoying." Hermione grumbled.

"Bloody hell, Mione," Ron said lightly "It's not that big of a deal, it's not like they turned your hair pink again, or stole your copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'."

"No that was last week," Hermione replied curtly, with a roll of her eyes. "And don't swear Ronald." Now it was Ron's turn to roll his eyes.

"Alright," Buffy said, "Moving on, why don't you three wait in the living room, Dawn and Harry should be here soon."

Dumbledore lead Ron and Hermione back into the living room, and Giles went into the kitchen to make tea. Buffy had only been waiting a few minutes when she heard Dawn and Harry coming up the walk. She waited for them to get to the door, before she opened the door, and greeted them.

"Hey," Buffy said cheerily, as she stood back to let them inside. "You guys are just on time."

"So what is this surprise you have for us?" Dawn grinned. "I can't wait to see what it is."

"Yes," Harry added, "I'm quite curious myself."

"Oh you'll see." Buffy grinned, "It's in the living room, follow me."

Dawn looked suspiciously at her sister before her and Harry followed Buffy into the living room. It was completely dark in the room until suddenly there was a burst of green and gold light.

"Surprise!" Ron, Hermione, Buffy, Dumbledore, and even Giles yelled, as the candles around the room lit up.

Both Harry and Dawns jaws dropped, as they looked around in confusion, before both exclaiming a the same time:

"Bloody Hell!"

TBC...

**Authors Note:** There it is, Dawnie and Harry finally kissed. And I know some people don't think that Harry would be that bold, or Dawn would be that embarrassed, but here is my thinking on it: I think they would act this way because of how much they really do like each other… I mean as we all know "love make's you do the wacky", so that's that. Oh and also someone said that Harry must be rubbing off on Dawn because she said Bloody Hell, but I figure after being around Spike, Giles, and even Wes for so long she would pick up a bit of British slang, plus now that she's living in England she is more likely to speak like an English person.

Ok next chapter we see their reactions, etc…

Katherine Elizabeth


	12. Reactions

**Title: **Where Do We Go From Here?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

**Authors Note: **Ok chapter 12 is re-done and ready for your enjoyment, at least I hope you enjoy it.

Katherine Elizabeth

**Chapter 12: Reactions: **

"Bloody Hell!" Dawn and Harry stood in complete shock looking at the people assembled in the room.

"Surprise" Buffy said, as they all waited for either Dawn or Harry to say something.

"What's going on?" Dawn and Harry asked at the same time, realizing that they had obviously been left out of something again.

"It's called a surprise party guys." Buffy smiled.

"Buffy, are you crazy, what are they doing here?" Dawn asked; tilting her head in the direction of the Wizards she had met at the Order meeting, while Harry looked on in confusion. "And why are there clearly magical things everywhere?" she finished in a whisper she knew only Buffy could hear.

"They came for the party." Buffy said innocently. "I woulda thought that was obvious." Dawn stared in shock at Buffy, before turning to Giles.

"Giles, Buffy has obviously cracked, why are Ron and Hermi..."

"You know Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah." Dawn replied, "Wait a minute, you know Ron and Hermione?"

"Yeah, they're my best friends!" Harry replied, still confused, and kind of angry that no body was explaining what was going on.

"So you're a wizard?" Dawn asked, although it was more a statement then a question.

"And you're a witch." Harry replied.

"Gee," Dawn said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, she turned from Harry to look at Buffy, Giles, and Dumbledore. "I guess it really is a small world after all."

"Would someone please explain what is going on?" Harry asked, not really knowing what to say to Dawns comment, he glanced at his two best friends who were grinning broadly at the confusion on his face.

"I think that would be a good idea, why don't we all sit down and have some tea, while I explain." Dumbledore spoke up, his eyes still twinkling.

"Yes, that would be good," Giles replied, "I'll go get the tea, why don't you start explaining." Ron, Hermione, Buffy, and Dumbledore quickly took seats around the coffee table, leaving the couch empty for Harry and Dawn.

"This would be the part where you sit down," Buffy said, gesturing to the empty couch. After a moment, Dawn and Harry sat down next to each other on the couch, and looked expectantly at the others.

"Ok, we're sitting," Dawn said, "Would you please tell me what is going on?"

"Ok, Dawn, remember the day after we visited Bletchley Park with Giles, and the others?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with..."

"Let me finish Dawn," Buffy said. "Remember how you came in late, and Faith caught you up on what Dumbledore had told us?" Dawn just nodded, while Harry looked on in confusion.

"Well do you remember what she said the name of that boy was?" Buffy asked.

"Uh... no, she never told me." Dawn replied. Buffy nodded.

"You remember that Ron and Hermione are best friends with this boy, right?" Buffy said, wondering when Dawn would get it.

"Yeah, what was his name anyway, and why didn't anyone ever tell me?" Dawn asked still confused.

"Dawn, his name is Harry, and we didn't mean not to tell you, it just worked out that way." After several seconds of pondering what Buffy said, Dawn's jaw suddenly dropped to the floor, and took on and O shape.

"You mean..." Dawn trailed off, and looked over at Harry in shock, "Oh wow, that explains so much, except for why you didn't tell me earlier."

Just then Giles came in and passed out tea to everyone before taking a seat next to Buffy. Dawn just sat in shock, as Buffy avoided her question, and let Dumbledore explain to Harry.

"Thank you Mr. Giles," Dumbledore said, before turning to Harry, who was still confused. "Now Harry to answer your questions. The reason we are here is because I recently found out that you and Ms. Summers had become friends, and you didn't know that she was aware of the Wizarding world, and she didn't know that you were the boy who lived. I found out when I heard her talking to Buffy about meeting you at the park, when I was here inviting them to join the Order."

"Wait, your all in the Order? I thought you were muggles?" Harry asked, momentarily forgetting that Dawn had just said that she was a witch.

"Not really," Buffy replied, "You see I'm a Slayer, and Giles's my Watcher."

"Oh," Harry said in surprise, he had heard about slayers in defense class.

"Yup," Dawn continued for Buffy, finally coming out of her state of shock. "And Our friends who you met before, well, Faith is also a Slayer, and Willow is a kick ass wicca, she taught me everything I know, and Xander, well Xander is technically a muggle, but he knows all about magic and stuff"

"So you see Harry they're not really muggles, they're just part of a slightly different magical world." Dumbledore informed him, "But I digress, the reason we are here, is because after I found out that you two had become friends, I considered telling you, but I figured it would be much more fun to surprise you." Dumbledore said, sounding rather childish.

"So you all knew that we were friends, and purposely didn't say anything just so you could see the shock on our faces when you showed up here tonight?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much." Buffy grinned, "It was an awesome plan, and very rewarding, the looks on your faces when you walked in... Oh man it was hilarious."

"I'm guessing this was all your idea?" Dawn asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, I wish," Buffy, replied, "Nope this one wasn't my idea, it was all Dumbledore, he thought of everything, even the decorations."

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry grumbled, he was still a bit mad at Dumbledore for keeping so much from him the year before.

"Now, now, Harry, none of that, I just thought it would be a nice surprise." Dumbledore said cheerfully, standing up. "And now that we have all that out of the way, what do you say we enjoy the party? Unless you have any questions?"

"I have a question," Dawn spoke up. "What are we celebrating?"

"We are celebrating your going to Hogwarts, and Harry's birthday." Giles replied.

"What?" Dawn and Harry spoke at the same time for the third time that night.

"It's your Birthday?"

"You're going to Hogwarts?"

Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Buffy cracked up laughing, while Giles tried to hold in his laughter at their surprised faces.

"Yes, Harry, Dawn will be attending Hogwarts this year, in fact that is where she is going tomorrow." Dumbledore informed him. "Because Ms. Summers has missed the first five years of school, she needs to catch up as much as she can before she can start the sixth year."

"Oh," Harry replied.

"Actually that reminds me, I meant to ask the three of you earlier if you would mind coming to Hogwarts in about a weeks time to help tutor Ms. Summers?" Dumbledore asked. The Gryfindors three exchanged excited grins, before Hermione answered for all of them.

"Of course Professor, we would love to." Hermione replied.

"So where did you think she was going, mate? Durmstrang?" Ron spoke to Harry for the first time that night, while Dumbledore and Giles went into the living room to set the table, and Buffy went to answer the phone.

Harry blushed slightly, of course Dawn was going to Hogwarts, he didn't know how he had missed it before, she was a witch, friends with Dumbledore, and she was going away to a boarding school, of course it would be Hogwarts.

"Ron, stop teasing Harry, how was he supposed to know, it's not like anyone told him" Hermione said as she lightly smacked him upside the head.

"Speaking of people not telling other people things," Dawn interrupted, turning on Harry in mock anger "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"I forgot?" Harry tried with a small smile.

"Try again, mister." Dawn said, while trying to keep the smile from her face.

Ron sniggered while Harry tried to come up with a valid reason why he hadn't told Dawn it was is birthday, but he was saved the trouble when Dawn noticed Buffy standing in the doorway with the phone still in her hands. She was starring into space with a sad expression on her face.

"Buffy, what's going on?" She asked, suddenly very serious. "Who was on the phone? Is there trouble?"

"What?" Buffy said, her eyes refocusing on Dawn. "Oh no Dawnie, nothing like that, I was just talking to Faith". Ron opened his mouth to ask who Faith was, but Hermione elbowed him in the stomach, not wanting him to intrude on the conversation.

"Robin was abducted by a weird vampire cult last night." Buffy announced. "They were trying to pull a Mayer Wilkins, and ascend to a higher level of evil."

"How did they do that?" Hermione asked curiously, unable to help the curiosity, even though she didn't know any of these people.

"They used his blood, and an amulet to do some spell, but they didn't really read the fine print, and as soon as they added his blood, they were dust." Buffy explained.

"Why did it have to be his blood?" Harry asked.

"The spell called for the blood of a Slayer, and the blood of a Wizard, all from one body, or something." Buffy replied, "Robins mom was a Slayer, and his dad was a Wizard, so he fit the requirements perfectly."

"Is Principle Wood ok?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, Robin's fine, Faith sounded a bit shook up though."

"Faith? Shook up?" Dawn asked in amazement.

"I know that was my reaction to." Buffy replied. "Ok, I'm gonna go see what the old British guys are up to, I'll give you a call when we're ready to eat."

"Ok," Dawn smiled as her sister left the room, and she turned around to see Ron, Hermione and Harry looking rather confused. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you giggling about?" Harry asked.

"You guys look so funny, and confused." Dawn managed, as she was out of breath.

"That would be because we are." Ron pointed out.

"Very," Hermione agreed.

"Ok, I'll explain, what are you confused about?" Dawn asked.

"Who is Faith?" Ron asked.

"She is a slayer that was called some time after Buffy died the first time." Dawn told them.

"Buffy died?" the three Gryfindors practically yelled.

"Oh yeah, but that's a story for another time, really long and boring." Dawn replied. "Anymore questions?"

"Um... Ok, who's Robin Wood?" Hermione asked.

"Robin Wood, was the principle at my old high school, and he also just so happens to be the son of a Slayer who died in the 70's I think." Dawn informed them. "Also his dad was a Wizard, although he never knew, and that's why Robins blood was needed. And he's currently dating Faith."

"Oh, then why were so shocked that Faith was shaken up by the fact that her boyfriend was taken by a gang of vampires?" Harry asked.

"You would have to know her to understand, lets just say, she's always had a very cavalier attitude about guys, and never stayed with one for more then a week as far as we know. It's a big surprise that she has been with him for so long, and she seems to actually care about him."

"Oh," Harry replied, understanding, although he had never met a girl like that he could probably name a few guys at Hogwarts who were.

"If that's it, I believe I had asked you a question before Buffy came in and you never answered." Dawn pointed out.

"Errrr..." Harry didn't know how to reply. Just then they heard Buffy call to them from the dining room.

"Ooooooo, food," Dawn smiled, her stomach was rumbling, as she led Ron, Hermione, and Harry into the dining room. Harry sighed and silently thanked Buffy for her great timing today, what he didn't realize was that Dawn had noticed the sigh, and smirked, as she let him think he was out of the woods.

Dinner, which consisted of a large array of foods, most of which had been conjured up by Dumbledore, went spectacularly well. A large portion of the time was spent talking about how the Sunnydale gang had come to be in England, and how they had gotten into contact with the Order. After they had finished eating Dumbledore stood up and cleared the plates with a wave off his wand.

"I apologize, but I really must be going now," He said politely, "I will see you Ms. Summers tomorrow, the train leaves promptly at 11:00am, so don't be late. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, Molly has requested that you return by 11:00, you can use the portkey I gave you earlier, it will activate as soon as you are both touching it."

"Yes sir," Hermione replied.

"Good to see you again Mr. Giles, Ms. Summers" Dumbledore to them both. "Thank you for allowing us use of your home, you have been most hospitable."

"Don't mention it,"

"We'll see ya later, Dumble D" They all said goodbye to the Headmaster, and waved as he popped out of the room.

After Dumbledore left, Giles excused himself, saying he had some work to do, and Buffy announced that she was going patrolling, and went up to her room to change. After standing around for a few minutes trying to decide what they wanted to do, Dawn suggested watching a movie, so when Ron, Hermione, and Harry agreed, she lead them into the living room.

They spent the rest of the night watching movies and talking about Hogwarts until Buffy came home around 10:30, and asked to speak with Dawn in the kitchen. Dawn nodded, and told them she would be right back, before following Buffy into the kitchen.

"Is this about that red blouse, cause I swear it wasn't me, Faith packed it with her clothes when she left." Dawn blurted out the moment she walked in the room.

"What?" Buffy spun around to look at her, "That's not what I was going to talk to you about, but what a bitch, she keeps taking my clothes, I swear she is almost as bad as you. I mean that was my favorite red blouse, actually it was my only red blouse."

"Uhh, Buffy I think your forgetting something..."

"What?" Buffy snapped.

"Don't you remember where you got that blouse?" Dawn asked pointedly. Buffy frowned, "You stole it from Faith our first week in England."

"Whatever." Buffy grumbled. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Ok, if that's not what you wanted to talk to me about, then spill, what's up?"

"There was more to that phone call I got from Faith earlier this evening." Buffy started.

"I figured that, so what was it?" Dawn asked.

"Well, you know how I told you that vampire cult wanted to ascend to some higher form of demon, well they weren't doing it just for kicks," Buffy informed her, "They wanted revenge. I guess there was this great evil that was awfully mean to the vampires who started the cult, and awfully nice to some of their girlfriends, if you get what I mean."

"Oh," Dawn nodded in comprehension.

"Yeah, so they weren't strong enough to kill him, so they tried to ascend, using what looked like a copy of the amulet Angel brought from Wolfram and Hart, I guess they didn't know that it was swallowed by Sunnyhell." Dawn noticed that Buffy avoided saying anything about Spike, and realized that is probably why she had seemed so sad earlier when she came to tell her about the phone call.

"A phony Amulet?" Dawn asked.

"More like the wrong Amulet, that someone had transfigured to look like the other." Buffy told her.

"Oh, So what do you know about this bad guy?" Dawn asked.

"We know that he calls himself the Immortal, and he has been around for ages, hence the title, and we also know he is somewhere near Italy."

"Does that mean you're going to Italy without me?" Dawn asked, sadly.

Almost a year ago Buffy had told Dawn she wanted to show her the world, and after they left Sunnydale, she had promised that once things had settled down a bit she would, starting with Italy, at Dawns request. It saddened Dawn to think that Buffy would be going without her.

"Maybe not," Buffy replied, "Wills says it could take her till Christmas to pinpoint The Immortal's exact location, so in the meantime, I was going to hang around here, and make a few trips to see some of the newer Slayers around our area." Dawn smiled knowing that when Buffy said 'our area', she meant all of England.

"A few trips? Your gonna be busy." Dawn commented, "Do you realize how many Slayers there are in 'our area'?"

"Yup, but at least I'll have something to do while your away at Hogwarts." Buffy smiled, sadly. "I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you to," Dawn replied, her eyes getting slightly watery, as she was pulled into a hug by her older sister.

"How will I ever survive without you?" Buffy asked with a smile, as she pulled away, and wiped at her eyes.

"You won't," Dawn replied, with a small giggle. "But hey, you forget I'll be home for two weeks around Christmas, and maybe while I'm here we can make a trip to Italy."

"Maybe," Buffy replied, with a grin.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were trying to work up enough courage to tell Harry that they were a couple, before it was time for them to go. Harry could tell something weird was going on by the way they kept shooting each other questioning glances. It was almost as if they were waiting for the other to start talking first.

"Um... guys, are you ok?" Harry asked, "You're acting kinda strange."

"Strange?" Ron practically squeaked, out the word, and Hermione elbowed him the ribs.

"Actually Harry, there is nothing strange going on," Hermione shot small glare in Ron's direction, on the word strange. "Ron and I just had something we needed to tell you."

"Ok," Harry replied, "What is it?" he noticed Hermione elbow Ron again, to get him to talk.

"Oh... well... eerrr... you see Harry,...ughh Hermione and I...err... I don't really know how to say this...um...we..." Ron mumbled, having been caught off guard, and not knowing the right way to say what he had to.

"We're dating." Hermione blurted out.

"Well that's one way to say it." Ron mumbled, as Hermione realized what she had just said, and clasped a hand over her mouth. "I thought you wanted me to tell him?"

"I'm sorry it just slipped out," Hermione defended, "Besides you were taking too long, it's not that big a deal."

"Yeah well..." Ron and Hermione stopped bickering when they heard Harry clearing his throat from the seat next to them.

"Are you two almost done?" Harry asked, with a smirk.

"Sorry," Both Hermione and Ron blushed the color of Ron's hair.

"It's ok." It was silent for a moment as they both looked at Harry expectantly.

"What?" Harry asked, noticing their odd expressions.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Hermione asked.

"Umm... Congratulations?" Harry responded, smiling.

"That's it, you have nothing to say about the fact that your two best friends lied to you, and are now dating?" Hermione asked. "Your not surprised at all?"

"You didn't lie to me, Hermione, this is the first time I've seen you since you got together." Harry reasoned, "And I'm not surprised in the least, because I've known for the past two years that the two of you were completely besotted with each other. You were bound to get together at some point."

"What?" Hermione and Ron gaped at him.

"The only thing I'm surprised about is that it took you this long to figure it out." Harry added.

"How is it that you knew we would get together before we did?" Ron asked.

"It was obvious," Harry replied with a laugh, "The whole school knew."

"What?" Hermione shrieked, "Why didn't anyone tell us?"

Harry just went on laughing, as Ron and Hermione tried to get over the fact that everyone at Hogwarts had known they would end up together, before they themselves actually knew it.

"Are you alright Harry, mate?" Ron asked, Harry just laughed harder, until finally Ron and Hermione joined in.

"What are you all laughing at?" Harry, sobered up slightly, when he noticed Dawn in the doorway, looking quite teary eyed, but smiling nonetheless.

"Hey, What's wrong?" Harry asked, quickly getting up, and walking over to where she stood. He was suddenly very serious, and his voice was full of concern. "Why are you crying?" At that point Ron and Hermione also noticed Dawn, and looked

"Nothing's wrong, silly," Dawn said with a slight giggle, when she noticed how worried he sounded, "Buffy and I were just saying our goodbyes now, so we don't have to do it at the train station tomorrow."

"Oh, ok," Harry replied, "You're sure your all right?"

"Yup I'm all good and happy," Dawn smiled, "And you never answered my question, what exactly is so funny that I could hear you three laughing your heads off from the kitchen?"

This of course started Harry laughing again, and it took them several minutes before they calmed him down enough to tell Dawn, just what had been so funny. Dawn had laughed, and congratulated them, before they all noticed the time, and that Ron and Hermione were supposed to portkey back to Headquarters in less then a minute.

After saying a few hurried goodbyes, Ron and Hermione portkeyed out of the living room, with a pop, leaving Harry and Dawn alone. Harry noticed that he had to be getting back to his Aunt and Uncles house, and Dawn said she would walk with him, seeing as she hadn't patrolled in a few nights, and figured she wouldn't get the chance for a long time, after going to Hogwarts.

"I just realized something." Dawn said suddenly, after several moments of walking in silence.

"What?" Harry asked, noticing the odd smile on Dawns face.

"We're both going to Hogwarts this year!"

"I know," Harry said, slightly confused.

"No, I mean, this morning I thought I would never see you again, and now, after next week, we're going to see each other every day." Dawn couldn't control the happy smile that spread across her face.

"I know," Harry, grinned, just now realizing that he and Dawn would be living in the same school, for the next two years.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait till you, Ron, and Hermione can come to Hogwarts, I don't get why Dumble-D doesn't just have you come with me tomorrow." Dawn said, "What am I going to do for a week in a castle all by myself?"

"You won't be by yourself, some of the professors will be there, and you'll probably be studying the whole time, but hey if you get bored, you can always owl me." Harry pointed out.

"Owl?" Dawn asked with a laugh. "What are you talking about?"

"Owl post, it's how wizards send mail." Harry replied.

"Ok, that's odd, how does it work?"

"You just give your letter to an owl, and tell it to whom the letter is to go, then they fly off and deliver it." He explained.

"Cool!" Dawn said with excitement, "I wanna try!"

"I tell you what I'll send you a letter with my owl, Hedwig, so that you get it your first morning at Hogwarts, and then you can write your own letter, and use Hedwig to send it back." Harry replied.

"I can't wait." Dawn smiled, as they reached his street.

"Well, I'll see you in a week." Harry was surprised when Dawn suddenly threw her arms around him in a hug.

"See ya in a week," She grinned after pulling back, from the hug.

"Bye." She heard him say as she walked off with a grin. In fact she didn't stop grinning until she was halfway home, and she ran into a fledgling vamp. Even then she only frowned for a moment before using a charm to freeze the vampire, and staking it. Then she dusted off her clothes, and made her way back home, grinning in excitement the whole way.

TBC...

**Authors Note: **Ok now here is where things actually start to change, hope you're all enjoying the fic, and don't forget I'm a fan of reviews,

"luv ya like a fat kid luv cake"

Katherine Elizabeth


	13. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Title: **Where Do We Go From Here?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

**Authors Note: **Alright if you haven't read the other re-done chapters you should be fine, but this one you should read, as I've changed quite a bit.

Katherine Elizabeth

**Chapter 13: Goodbyes and Hellos**

Early morning, on the day Dawn was scheduled to leave for Hogwarts, She woke to the most wonderful smell, and upon entering the kitchen she discovered Buffy just putting down a plate piled high with raspberry chocolate chip pancakes, while Giles was pulling a pitcher of milk out of the fridge. Buffy and Giles greeted Dawn warmly, and asked her to grab the utensils. Dawn acquiesced, and went to the kitchen drawer, she set down three sets of utensils on the table where Giles had already arranged the plates and napkins. Once the table was set and the drinks were poured they sat down to breakfast.

"Did you make these yourself, Buffy?" Dawn asked, through a mouthful of the incredibly delicious pancakes.

"I made the batter, but Giles wouldn't let me make the pancakes" Buffy pouted. "I make one mistake and it haunts me for the rest of my life, I mean how was I supposed to know you had to butter the pan? It's not like I set anything on fire, well except for that apron Andrew sent us…" Buffy rambled while Dawn and Giles just rolled their eyes at this, remembering when Buffy had tried to make pancakes earlier that summer, and ended up filling the kitchen with smoke, and a tiny bit of fire.

"I was rambling again wasn't I?" Buffy asked with a small wince.

"Just a bit." Dawn replied before going back to her breakfast.

"I really gotta stop that."

After breakfast Dawn went up to her room to make sure she had packed everything. After she was positive she wasn't forgetting anything she pulled her suitcase out of her room, and down the stairs. Buffy and Giles were waiting for her in the front hall, and when she entered Buffy stepped foreword and took her suitcases, while Giles opened the door for them.

The ride to Kings Cross train station was uncomfortably quite, and seemed to take forever. The peacefulness that had surrounded the small family during breakfast was now gone, and had been replaced by an overwhelming sense of sadness for Buffy and Giles, and uncontrollable excitement for Dawn. When they finally arrived at the train station they were all happy to get out of the car.

"Buffy who was it Dumbledore said we were supposed to meet at the train station?" Giles asked suddenly.

"Um, Hagrid something." Buffy replied.

"Ah, and how are we supposed to recognize this Hagrid when we see him?" Giles asked.

"Didn't Dumble D say he would be the tallest man with a beard on platform ten?" Dawn asked.

"Actually he said Platform nine." Buffy corrected, "You wouldn't happen to know were that is would you?" She asked turning toward Giles.

"Well, let me see if this is platform six and this is platform seven, then platform nine should be right over there." Giles replied looking around, and spotting the little sign that said Platform Nine in large black letters.

"Oh, that makes sense, how did I miss that?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy, sister dearest, your blonde." Dawn replied as if explaining something to a little child.

"Thanks for pointing that out, but you missed it to, so what's your excuse?"

Giles just rolled his eyes, and led the way to Platform nine, ignoring the half-hearted banter between the two sisters. He couldn't help but think of how empty their small house was going to feel, for the next year, without the constant sibling rivalry. A small frown creased his forehead as he realized that he wasn't just sending his Slayers sister off to school, he was sending the youngest of his surrogate daughters to live away from her family until Christmas. He sighed sadly as they reached the platform, and he stopped walking and turned around to see Buffy and Dawn still bickering.

"Ehem," He coughed loudly, getting the attention of both Summer's girls "We're here."

"Oh, sorry," Buffy apologized, and Dawn looked sheepish. "Now does anyone see a tall guy with a beard?"

"No but that sounds really funny." Dawn giggled. Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to Giles just as he exclaimed:

"Oh my!"

Dawn and Buffy turned to look in the direction Giles was staring, and they saw not only the tallest but also the biggest man either of them had ever seen.

"That has got to be the biggest man I have ever seen," Giles said.

"Uh huh," Both Buffy and Dawn muttered in agreement.

"I wonder if he's part giant," Giles pondered aloud, "I've always wanted to meet a giant, it would be such a fascinating experience, don't you think…"

"Wow, I never realized how incredibly contagious Willow's rambling is." Dawn commented, while Giles continued to talk.

"Yeah, even Giles caught the rambling bug." Buffy replied.

"…But I do hear they are quite dangerous…" Giles continued rambling, as the supposed part giant spotted them and started walking in their direction. "…That could be just over exaggeration though…"

"Oooo look, he's coming our way." Dawn said suddenly.

"…I'll have to further research it now that I … Oh." Giles stopped abruptly when he saw that the part giant was now standing right beside him.

"You must be Hagrid." Buffy greeted him, surprisingly the only one not staring at him in shock.

"That'd be me." He replied in an accent Buffy couldn't quite place. "And you must be Ms. Summers." He grinned extending his hand for her to shake.

"Call me Buffy" She replied, shaking his hand, which could only be described as ginormous.

"Nice to meet ya Buffy." He grinned warmly, "I take it this is Mr. Giles."

"Call me Giles," Giles replied after coming out of his shock, and shaking Hagrid's hand.

"Oh, I'm Dawn" Dawn offered timidly.

"Well o'course you are," Hagrid grinned, and held out his hand. "Rubeus Hagrid, pleased to meet." Dawn grinned at Hagrid who reminded her of a big teddy bear, a big tall, hairy manlike teddy bear.

"Well, now we 'ad best be on our way, the train's making a special trip jus' for you, we wouldn't want ter miss it." Hagrid said cheerfully. He led them over to a pillar in the center of the platform, and stopped facing the solid brick wall.

"Now alls you got ta do is walk straight at the barrier, right here," He pointed to the center of the pillar, "And you'll go right through ter the other side." Hagrid looked to see that they all understood, and after a few quick nods, he turned to Buffy.

"Alright, Ms. Sum… err…Buffy you firs'." Hagrid said.

Buffy gulped and looked at Dawn and Giles for help, then she looked up at Hagrid, "Alright but if I run into that wall I'm soooo gonna kick your ass." And with that she turned and walked straight at the wall, and just when it looked like she would run into it she disappeared.

"See it's easy," Hagrid grinned, and turned back to Dawn and Giles, motioning them forward. Both hesitantly walked in front of the huge man, and through the wall. It was a rather odd feeling for the both of them, one second they were looking at a brick wall, and after a flash of dark they were staring at a jet-black train labeled The Hogwarts Express.

"Wow," Dawn gasped as she and Giles stared up at the train.

"Ya know," Buffy said, when she noticed Dawn and Giles come through the barrier, "I never really thought a train could be pretty before, but damn that's a pretty train." A moment later Hagrid was standing next to them.

"The train should be leaving any minute now," Hagrid informed them, "I'll jus' take your luggage onto the train while you say goodbye"

"Thanks Hagrid," Dawn replied, before he had entered the train carrying all of her luggage.

"Well," Dawn said, sadly as she turned to Giles, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Only until Christmas," Giles replied.

"Yeah," Dawn said wiping tears out of her eyes, "But I'm still gonna miss you." And with that she through her arms around him in a giant hug.

"I'll miss you too Dawnie," Giles said softly, as he hugged her back. They pulled out of the hug, and Dawn turned to Buffy, while Giles collected himself.

"I thought we got our teary goodbyes out of the way already," Buffy said as she saw Dawn's teary eyes.

"I know, I'm just really gonna miss you both." Dawn said.

"Yeah, well, you'll be back home before you know it." Buffy said, before the sisters hugged one last time.

"Time ter go," Hagrid called out as he stepped off the train. Buffy, Giles, and Dawn turned to him. "I Put yer stuff in the first compartment to yer right, sorry I won't be coming with ya but I got some business ter take care of in London."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Dawn replied, before turning back to Buffy and Giles, "Well, Bye." She said quietly before stepping up onto the train.

"Don't get into too much trouble," Buffy called. "Unless you have a really good reason."

"And be sure to write." Giles added.

Dawn waved goodbye as she felt the train begin to move, and she went inside, to find her compartment. It wasn't to hard since it was the first door on her right. She stepped inside and took a seat next to the window.

The whole ride was kind of a blur, she watched forests full of trees, and lakes and hills pass by, and at some point half way there a kind women pushing a trolley of food down the isle asked if she needed anything. She thanked the women, and as soon as she left went back to staring out the window. At some point towards the end of the ride, Dawn slowly drifted off to sleep.

She slept peacefully, dreaming of a certain dark haired wizard, for the rest of the ride. She was so concentrated on her dream, that she didn't even wake up when the train stopped, and its loud whistle blew. She didn't wake up until she felt someone shaking her by the shoulders, at which point she jumped up, successfully banging said person on the head.

"Oh bloody hell." Draco Malfoy cursed as he grabbed his now throbbing head, and bent over slightly in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Dawn, squeaked as she realized what had happened, "Are you ok?" She asked, looking curiously at the hunched over form of a boy approximately her age.

"What do you think?" He snapped at her while straightening up. The moment he let his hands drop from his head, and opened his eyes, Dawn gasped and fell backwards.

"Aaaaah," Dawn screamed as she hit the compartment floor, her wide eyes never leaving Draco's face. Looking up at Draco's confused face she took several deep breaths.

'It's not him, it's not him,' She thought to herself, pulling herself together.

"What the bloody hell are you screaming about?" Draco asked, more then a little annoyed.

"Sorry, you just… uh, reminded me of someone I used to know." Dawn replied while pulling herself to her feet. Draco nodded although he really didn't care.

"I see, well, my name is Draco Malfoy, I am to be your tutor." Draco informed her disinterestedly, "That is assuming you are Ms. Summers?"

"Yup that's me, call me Dawn though," Dawn smiled and stuck out her hand for him to shake, "Ms. Summers is my sister."

"Alright then, Ms. Summers," He gave a little smirk and glanced down at her hand, without shaking it. "Leave your luggage, and follow me," And he turned on his heel and led her out of the compartment.

"Pleased to meet you too Mr. Malfoy," She replied sarcastically, as she followed him off of the train.

Draco led Dawn across the platform and down a small path to the bank of the lake. Beside the small pier a small rowboat was waiting for them. Draco gestured for her to get in, and in no time at all they were magically whizzing across the lake. As soon as the castle came into sight Dawn gasped in surprise.

"I assume you've never seen anything like Hogwarts Castle before, have you?" Draco asked hautely.

"In the words of Buddy the elf, it's ginormous!"

"Huh? Who's Buddy the elf?" Draco asked. "What does Ginormous mean?"

"Never mind," Dawn laughed, at how confused he looked, "I just meant it's really really big."

"Ah," Draco replied, not understanding Dawns strange way of speaking.

The rest of the boat ride went by quickly, and when they reached the other side of the lake Draco led Dawn up into the castle, and to the Great Hall, where Headmaster Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Hiya Dumble D!" Dawn said excitedly. Dumbledore laughed heartily at the name.

"Hello Dawn, nice to see you again." Dumbledore nodded in her direction, "Mr. Malfoy, thank you for your assistance in getting Dawn up to the castle, Shall we head to the great hall for dinner now?"

Draco shrugged as if he didn't care even though his stomache was rumbling, Dawn nodded, and Dumbledore led the way. As they walked through the halls Dawn stared in wonder at the moving paintings, until they reached the great hall, at which point Dumbledore flicked his wand, and the wide double doors were flown open. Dawn's eyes bulged as she stared up at the beautiful ceiling, which looked just like the night sky.

"Oh Wow, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, it's alright." Draco replied. "It's a charm, by the way, nothing most wizards haven't seen before, but I wouldn't expect you to know that as you're…."

"Duh," Dawn interupted, "I'm not stupid I can see that it's a spell."

"Well," Draco started, but didn't go on not knowing what else to say.

"Please take your seats." Dumbledore said, as he had already taken his seat at the single table that sat in the center of the great hall. Seeing as it was the summer there was only on big round table at the center of the room, at which several of the professors were sitting. Dawn and Draco sat next to each other across the table from Dumbledore. Draco sitting right next to Professor Snape, who Dawn had met while visiting the headquarters for the order of the phoenix.

Food had already appeared on the table, and most of the Professors had already started eating, so Dawn and Draco filled their plates and dug in. The Professors talked to each other across the table, but Draco and Dawn were pretty quite, both concentrated on eating their meals, as they listened to the chatter of the teachers. After everyone had finished eating Dumbledore stood and waved his wand, emptying the table immediately. Everyone silenced and turned to look at him expectantly.

"Now that we have all successfully filled our bellies I would like to take this opportunity to introduce our newest sixth year student, Ms. Dawn Summers, and say welcome to Hogwarts." The other professors applauded as a welcome before Dumbledore continued, to introduce the professors to Dawn, most of which she would not remember the next day. Once he had finished he waved his wand and desert appeared, everyone then went back to their chatting.

Dawn assessed the selection of deserts, as she tried to remember the names of the proffesors she had just been introduced to. Her confusion must have shown on her face because suddenly Draco turned to her and said.

"You know I've heard muggles are slow," He began with great disdain, "but to be befuddled by the simple task of picking a desert is so very depressing, that I…"

"Hey!" Dawn interrupted him indignantly, and then lowered her voice so the teachers wouldn't hear, "I was not confused about what desert to pick, I was trying to remember the names of the proffesors, cause I kinda blanked out during that part of Dumble D's speech." Dawn replied.

"How very responsible of you." Draco commented with a sneer.

"Hey, I know three of them." Dawn defended herself.

"Oh really?"

"Dumble D, McGonagal, and Snape." Dawn replied quietly, "But I already knew them."

"I see." Draco replied, and went back to his dessert with the intent of not speaking to Dawn again unless absolutely necessary.

After dinner Dumbledore informed Dawn that she would be staying in the guest towers with Draco until the other students arrived. Draco then silently showed her up several flights of stairs and to a portrait of a grassy landscape with a little girl in a Victorian style dress in the foreground, sitting in the grass picking little white flowers. Dawn looked confusedly around the hall for a door wondering why they had stopped.

"Why did we stop?"

"We have obviously reached the entrance to the guest rooms." Draco informed her, before demanding the attention of the little girl. "Emma" The Little girl looked up and smiled, waving at Draco.

"Password please?" she called out, while twirling her auburn curls around her fingers.

"Knightley." He replied, and the portrait swung open and he climbed in followed by Dawn who gasped the moment she laid eyes on the beautiful room they had just entered.

She barely had time to inspect the common room as Draco pointed to one of the staircases, and told her she was to sleep up there. So Dawn said goodnight, to which Draco did not reply, and climbed up the curving staircase, to her most spectacular bedroom. The large four poster bed in the center of the room was so inviting Dawn didn't even change out of her clothes, she just fell onto the bed and was asleep in minutes.

TBC…

**Authors Note:** I've seen the error of my ways, thanx to my lovely reviewers, and Draco should be more in character now, than he was before. Hope you liked, please review. The last re-touched chapter will be up soon, and after that I'll be back to new chapters, and hopefully more frequent updates from last time.

"Luv ya like a fat kid luv cake"

Katherine Elizabeth


	14. A Dream, An Owl, and A Giant Squid, All

**Title: **Where Do We Go From Here?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

**Authors Note: **Here is chapter 14, the last of the old chapters, soon we'll get to see if I can still write this story…. JK I've already finished the next chapter, but I guess it's up to you all to decide if it is up to par.

"Luv ya like a fat kid luv cake"

Katherine Elizabeth

**Chapter 14: A Dream, An Owl, and A Giant Squid, All on the First Day**

_A tall, brown haired girl laughed softly as she ran down the deserted halls of Hogwarts, turning a corner she looked over her shoulder for the boy chasing her, but she found the hall to be empty. No sooner had she stopped to look around in confusion did she hear the sound of someone running at the other end of the hall. She quickly turned and continued running around the corner._

_The above mentioned boy ran down the familiar halls of the place he considered home, his brilliant green eyes shining with laughter, as he turned a corner and caught a glimpse, of long brown hair flying down the other end of the hall, and around another corner. He grinned happily at seeing that he was catching up._

_Not far ahead of him, the mischievous girl had turned a corner and stopped running abruptly. With a small grin she stepped into a small, dark alcove, and pushed her back up against the wall, so that she was completely hidden in shadow. She giggled a bit and then held her breath._

_The boy happily turned the corner, and stopped running. He stood just a few feet away from her looking around in confusion. He had just seen her turn this corner; there was no way she had made it to the end of the long hallway already. An adorable frown creased his forehead, as he turned around completely stumped._

_"Dawnie?" He called out in a whisper, but she didn't answer._

_Just when he was turning to look down the hall he had just come from, Dawn grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him into the dark alcove with her. He would have screamed out in surprise if he had had a chance, but before he could she had pushed him up against the wall, and had covered his lips with her own, kissing him passionately._

_When she finally pulled away, due to lack of oxygen, she placed her hand over his mouth, indicating that he shouldn't talk. A second later Argus Filch came hobbling down the corridor, grumbling to his cat Mrs. Norris, about the stupid students being out of bed. As soon as he was out of sight, Dawn removed her hand from Harry's mouth, and they both laughed, sliding down the wall, to sit next to each other on the floor._

_"That was nice, and unexpected." Harry said with a little grin, once the laughter had subsided._

_"What the kiss or Filch?" Dawn asked._

_"The kiss." _

_"I had to make sure you didn't scream, otherwise he would have heard us." Dawn replied blushing bright red._

_"I gotta say that out of the many ways you could have silenced me, kissing me into submission was an interesting choice." Harry said, enjoying the way his words made the girl before him turn an even brighter shade of red._

_"Sorry about that, I don't think well under pressure." Dawn informed him, although both knew very well that as the sister of the slayer, she thought exceedingly well under pressure._

_"Don't worry about it, you can kiss me into submission anytime you like, I don't mind."_

_Dawn couldn't hold in her giggle at that comment, and Harry couldn't hold in his urge to feel her lips against his again. He turned to face her completely, and placing one hand on the floor on the opposite side of her, to support his body, and his other hand behind her head he lowered his lips to hers and…_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Dawn Summers shot straight up in her bed, and took in her surroundings. With a sigh, she realized that someone was knocking on her door. Getting off the bed she made her way to the door, and was about to open it, when she realized she was a complete mess, and had slept in her clothes.

"What do you want?" She called grumpily through the door, really not liking that someone had dared wake her from such a wonderful dream.

"It's Draco Malfoy." The person on the other end called out after a moment of hesitation, "I've come to inform you that breakfast starts in an hour."

"Fine." Dawn grumbled, "Which way is the great hall again?"

"Be in the common room in half an hour and I'll show you." Draco called back, and turned away, walking briskly down the hall, not hearing Dawns reply. When he didn't say anything else Dawn shrugged and went to take a shower in the bathroom connected to her room.

While he waited Draco paced the common room, a scowl on his face. To think he had thought that maybe someone could look past his name and want to be his friend. When he had met her on the train, and she had screamed, he thought it was because she recognized him as a Malfoy, but then when she was so nice to him, not that he had returned the favor, he thought that maybe this year at Hogwarts would be different. Maybe he could make a real friend.

Draco snorted at his stupidity, nobody would ever want to be his friend, the only people who had ever been nice to him, where only his friends because they were afraid of him, and his father, but now… Draco didn't even want to think about how the other Slytherins were going to treat him.

They'd probably treat him the way he had been taught to treat the Gryfindors, the way he had treated them for the past five years. He figured that in their eyes he deserved it, for what he had done this summer. But he knew the truth; he knew that this coming year would only serve as penance for what he had done the first fifteen years of his life. He had betrayed the dark side, and turned to the light, but no matter what he did, he knew they would never accept him, which made him hate them all the more. No matter what Dumbledore said, the Gryfindors would never accept him, and Draco refused to believe anything else. While Draco sulked in the common room, Dawn was just stepping into the shower.

"I lived my life in shadow

Never the sun on my face"

Dawn sang under her breath as she showered.

"It didn't seem so sad though  
I figured that was my place  
now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right

I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily

I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any I've known

I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true  
You make me believe "

She finished the song as she was stepping out of the shower, and checked the clock near her bed, and frowned, she only meant to take a five-minute shower, but she got distracted by all the different colored soaps and types of bubbles, and ended up taking quite a bit longer. She had been in the shower for twenty minutes, and was supposed to meet Draco in the common room in ten minutes.

Dawn rushed to the foot of her bed where her bags had been placed, and lifted her bag of clothes onto her bed, opening it quickly in search of something to wear. After a few minutes she decided on a light pair of blue jeans, and a baby blue ¾ length sleeved shirt. Because of the lack of time, and a hair dryer, Dawn put her wet hair back in a braid, applied a tiny bit of make-up, and made it down to the common room only ten minutes after she was supposed to meet Draco.

"Thank god your still here, so sorry I'm late, I was sure you would have left." Dawn said when she saw Draco was still waiting for her.

"I said 30 minutes not 45, you're late." Draco replied with a sneer. "Do they not teach you how to tell time at those muggle schools?"

"I know how to tell time, and I know I'm late, I just said that. Plus I said I'm sorry." Dawn retorted, getting annoyed that he seemed always to be in a bad mood.

"Yes well, we had better get going, we don't want to be late to breakfast." Draco said quickly turning and walking away, so that Dawn had to run to catch up to him.

They walked to the great hall at a fast pace, in complete silence, both deep in thought. Draco questioning if he had been too quick to assume that Dawn's behavior this morning had been because of him, and kicking himself for not having a witty and nasty response to her telling him off. And Dawn wondering why in the hell Draco was such an ass. They made it to the great hall in record time, with five minutes to go. Professor Dumbledore hadn't even arrived yet, the only professors at the round table at the center of the room were professors Snape, and two others Dawn couldn't remember what they taught, or their names.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're early to breakfast this morning." Professor Snape pointed out, as they entered the great hall.

"See, no reason to be so grumpy, we're early." Dawn whispered, with some annoyance, so that the professors couldn't hear her. Draco sneered and tried to think of a response, but couldn't find one.

No more then a minute after they had taken their seats, Dumbledore came in followed by Professor McGonagal. As they took their seats, Dumbledore asked how she was enjoying Hogwarts so far. Dawn of course replied that it was very nice. Dumbledore smiled, clapped his hands, and suddenly the table was laden with all sorts of breakfast foods, that Dawn had never had before. Dawn tried to start up a conversation with Draco while they ate, but he didn't seem to think she was worth talking to.

Halfway through breakfast Dawn was distracted by a loud hoot that resonated on the walls of the great hall, as a large snowy owl swooped in through the windows near the top of the room. Several other owls also flew into the great hall, as Dawn looked up in amazement.

"What's with the owls?" Dawn asked, and Draco was about to explain when the snowy owl swooped low over the table and dropped a letter right in Dawns lap. "Oh, I remember now, you use them to send mail, right?"

"Yes, how clever of you, how did you know?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"A friend told me he would send me a letter my first morning here." Dawn replied, ignoring Draco's sarcasm, and picking up the letter. With a smile she began to read.

_Dear Dawn,_

_How are you enjoying Hogwarts? I wish I could be there to show you around, but I'm sure there are plenty of professors around to do that. This is Harry, by the way, if you didn't know, but you probably did. It's so weird to be writing you a letter I just saw you two days ago, plus I never thought I would be writing to you using owl post. I ran into Buffy last night when I was out for a walk, she seemed to be doing ok; I could tell she misses you though. Have you started lessons yet? Once Hermione and I get there we can help, oh and Ron to, but he's really never been one for schoolwork. _

_Oh yeah, the owl that delivered this letter is Hedwig; she should be waiting for you to write a reply right about now. Just call out her name, hand her your letter, and tell her to take it to me. She'll know what to do after that. Oh and if you ever want to write a letter when Hedwig is not around just ask someone where the owlry is and they should be able to help you. Well I had better be off, see you soon._

_Harry_

Dawn smiled happily as she folded the letter, and put it back in the envelope, before noticing that the snowy owl, Hedwig was sitting on the back of her chair waiting for her reply.

"Oh," Dawn said in surprise at seeing the owl so close. "Hello…"

"She doesn't talk." Draco pointed out patronizingly.

"I know that," Dawn said turning to look at him. "Hey you wouldn't happen to have a piece of paper and a pen would you?"

"If by paper and pen you mean parchment and quill then yes." Draco replied. "But I don't carry them around with me, so you'll have to wait until after breakfast."

"Ok, thanks, um…" Dawn glanced nervously over her shoulder, at Hedwig. "What do I do about her?"

"You can tell her to go home, and I'll take you to the owlry after you've had a chance to write your reply." Draco suggested, not knowing why he was being helpful to an annoying girl who was practically a muggle.

"Oh, ok" Dawn turned to the owl. "um… shoo?" Hedwig seemed to raise a non-existent eyebrow at her. Dawn looked to Draco for help. Draco sighed, and pulled something, that looked like a bird treat, out of his pocket.

"Go home," Draco said, as he held out the treat. The owl looked at him in annoyance, but nevertheless picked up the owl treat in her mouth, and took to the air.

"Thanks" Dawn said, as she went back to her breakfast, and Draco went back to ignoring her.

Once breakfast was over, Dumbledore informed Dawn that she should come to his office after lunch and they would decide on her classes, until then she was free to do whatever she like. Dawn thanked Dumbledore, and followed Draco out of the great hall.

"I assume you'll be wanting a tour of the grounds?" Draco asked, when he noticed Dawn peeking curiously out a window.

"Sure, but I really should write a reply to that letter." Dawn said as she looked longingly out the window at the sunny grounds. "Then again a hour delay wont hurt, will it?"

"Course not." Draco replied, and he led her to the front door of the castle, and out into the grounds of Hogwarts.

Draco showed Dawn all around the school, starting with the courtyards, going by the Whomping Willow, the Forbidden Forest, passing Hagrids cabin, and last he took her to the lake.

"It's beautiful here." Dawn commented as they stood looking out at the lake.

"Yes I can see how certain people might think that," Draco replied, "To tell you the truth I never really liked the lake much."

"Actually I meant the school as a whole." Dawn replied. "But why don't you like the lake? It really is beautiful."

"I just don't like it."

"Why not?" Dawn asked her curiosity peaking, "There has to be a reason." When Draco still didn't respond Dawn went on.

"Come on you can tell me?" Dawn pushed, "You can't swim can you?" She asked in an exaggerated condescending tone.

"What, of course I can!" Draco yelled, "The only reason I don't like the lake is because of the bloody giant squid, I happen to be a…" Draco cut himself off and suddenly became very cold. Dawn couldn't help laughing at the expression on his face, while he glared at her for tricking him into revealing his secret.

"Geez Draco calm down it's not a big deal, so you're afraid of the giant squid…"

"I did not say that!" Draco interrupted, "All I said was that it is the reason I don't like the lake, I am not afraid of the stupid thing."

"Whatever you say Drake." Dawn replied.

"The name is Draco, and I don't feel the need to explain myself to someone like you," Draco replied tersely, "The Malfoys are a very important, and powerful pureblood family, and you should do well to remember that before you go making trouble with me again."

"Wait, what?" Dawn asked more than a little pissed, "Someone like me, how dare you, I don't care if you're the bloody Queen of England, you don't have the right to talk to me that way! This stupid tour was your idea anyway, I was gonna go write my letter to Harry, and you're the one who insisted on giving me a tour!"

"Dammit," Dawn interrupted herself suddenly, "What time is it, I've got to get back and write my letter before I meet with Professor D."

"It's past noon." Draco told her after a quick glance at the sky, though he was miffed that she dared to lecture him. "And it's too late for you to write your letter now, it is lunch time."

"Oh," Dawn sighed, promising herself not to let Draco off the hook for his comments earlier, "Fine, if you're gonna be pissy about it let's go to lunch."

They quickly turned away from the lake, and Dawn followed Draco back up to the castle, feeling pissed at Draco for being such a basterd and a little guilty about putting off writing Harry's letter, but hoping he would understand.

Meanwhile back on Privet Drive Harry Potter, had just got home from a walk through the park when he noticed his owl Hedwig waiting outside his window to come inside. Harry rushed to open the window and let the annoyed bird in. He was surprised to see that Hedwig had returned without a letter, and he frowned as he poured her some water, and took out a treat for her.

'Why didn't Dawn reply?' Harry wondered as he looked at the bird with a frown, hoping that nothing had happened to his friend on the way to Hogwarts. After a few moments of petting Hedwig in slight confusion, Harry left his room to go for another walk, figuring that Dawn would send her letter using a school owl. At least he hoped she would.

Back at the school Draco and Dawn were just finishing up lunch in the great hall, where, surprisingly almost all of the professors that Dawn had met the previous evening, and at breakfast were eating lunch, including the headmaster. During the summer most of the professors did not take all of their meals in the great hall, so it was unusual for most of them to have showed up, especially Professor Dumbledore who was a very busy man.

Draco figured they were all still curious about Dawn, because they seemed to be looking at her with renewed interest, as if they had just learned something very strange about her. Little did he know that they had in fact just learned that Dawn was the sister of the slayer, but Draco wasn't supposed to know that. All Draco knew was that Dawn just recently moved the UK and had never been to magic school before, which meant she was a Muggleborn, and he being a Malfoy was inclined to think her beneath him.

As Lunch was winding down the teachers began to get up and leave, saying a quick goodbye to their colleagues, but not really paying much attention to Draco and Dawn. Finally the last few professors were gone, and Dumbledore stood, and asked Dawn to follow him to his office. He led her up several flights of stairs, and down several hallways before finally stopping in front of a statue, where he spoke the password, Swedish fish, and led her up the revolving staircase. Once inside they both sat down, and Dumbledore offered her muggle jellybeans, which Dawn accepted with a grin. Once she was settled Dumbledore began.

"Well Dawn as you are aware, it is not often that Hogwarts accepts students of your age with little to no magical background, but I felt that in your case an exception must be made, do to your special circumstances." Dawn nodded at his words, seeing that he was not finished.

"The case being such that it is it will be imperative that you work extra hard these two weeks before the other students arrive, so that we may catch you up on some of the basics. Although it will not be possible for you to be at the same level as the others in your age group, we will try to work out a plan so that within a few years you may be able to graduate. I have requested that Mr. Malfoy help you during the first week, being that he is second in his class, and once Ms. Granger has arrived she will most likely insist on taking over your tutoring, though I'm sure you will still be open to some help from Mr. Malfoy." Dawn nodded, and Dumbledore barely even paused to breath as he continued.

"Even with the help of such intelligent students, the next two weeks may be trying, and so I think it would be best if we narrowed down your subjects to the most needed. Do you agree?"

"Yes sir." Dawn spoke for the first time since he started his spiel.

"Alright then here is your subject list, and schedule for this summer" Dumbledore waved his wand and a few sheets of paper materialized in front of her. "You shall have time to look those over later, if you have any questions I'm sure Draco can help you."

"On to our last piece of business, your sorting." Dumbledore announced.

"My what?" Dawn asked, looking up from the papers.

"Your sorting, every student at Hogwarts is sorted into a different house in which they will live.." Draco informed before Dawn cut her off.

"Oh yeah, sorting, Harry told me about that, I almost forgot" Dawn exclaimed excitedly. "When are we doing that?"

"Actually I was going to leave that up to you, would you like to wait and do it with the new first years, or do it now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Now," Dawn almost yelled in excitement, she really hoped she was in Harry's house. "I'll do it now!"

"As you wish, may I ask you to take a seat on that stool," he pointed to a stool at the side of his desk, "And put this on." Dumbledore stood and removed the Sorting hat from the shelf behind his desk. Then he turned and handed it to Dawn, who looked at it with a wrinkled nose before taking it, and placing it upon her head. For a moment all was silent before she heard a scratchy voice grumble in her head.

"Mhmmm, interesting… aaah , very interesting………."

TBC…

**Authors Note:** Alright finally on to the new chapters, hopefully Draco was a bit more in character, though I will say he is gonna be a good guy, well mostly, at least he'll want to be one, not to sure how it'll all work out yet. Hopefully I can try to make his change realistic, but if there are any serious flaws in his character, let me know and I'll try to fix them.

"Luv ya like a fat kid luv cake"

Katherine Elizabeth


End file.
